Harry Potter has Epilepsy
by kellyhp
Summary: The Potters rushed into their sons room to see him shaking and twitching
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Potter home at Godric's Hollow, apart from the occasional snores you would hear when someone was sleeping peacefully. Nine year old Harry Potter was in his bed, dreaming about all the adventures he'd get up to when he finally started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two years time. His parents, Lily and James were asleep in the room next door, having similar dreams, but of their past adventures at Hogwarts, back when they were students, but all of their dreams wouldn't last.

James sand Lily were waken up abruptly by a strange noise in their house. It took them a few seconds to pinpoint the noise, but as soon as they realized it was coming from Harry's room, they were out of their beds and dashing to see what the problem was. James, who was closest blasted the door open, and had his wand at the ready of the slightest danger. What he saw instead stopped him in his tracks, and Lily, who was trying to see what caught her husband's attention, peered over James shoulder into Harry's room. What she saw made her heart stop, but instead of standing there looking flabbergasted, she rushed to her son's aid and after snapping her husband out of his stupor, she gently tilted Harry's head to the side.

James stood there awkwardly as he watched his wife, who seemed to know not only what was going on, but how to help their son. Not sure what to do, he spoke, not taking his eyes from Harry.

"Shouldn't we be holding him down or something Lils?"

"No, that's the worse thing you can do at the moment. We just have wait it out."

James nodded, and both he and Lily watched, as their son continued seizing. A few horrifying moments passed and Harry's body seemed to relax as he stopped seizing and his breathing evened out. Lily let out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Harry slowly opened his large emerald-green eyes, which were looking dazed and confusing at his parents. One side of his face was sagging slightly, and it took a few more seconds for Harry to completely come out of whatever was happening.

Harry, scared and confused, did not understand what was happening. Being embraced by his father, Harry couldn't be more happy that his parents were there with him. Father and son watched on as Lily walked out of the room before coming back with a rucksack and scrambled around Harry's room, collecting some of Harry's clothes.

"We're going to take you to St Mungo's Hospital sweetie, just so we can get you checked out and make sure that you're ok." Lily informed her son as James nodded in agreement. Harry, whose eyes had widened at the words hospital, opened his mouth to protest.

"I-I don't want to go mum!"

James, who was still sitting on the bed with Harry, hugged his son closer before getting off the bed, his son perched on his hip loosely, as they headed toward the fireplace. Harry continued whispering protests into the crook of his father's neck. It was all James could do as he comforted his baby boy as the small family reached the fireplace. Lily, who had reached the fireplace first, grabbed the pot of floo powder off the mantlepiece and through some into the fireplace. Lily stepped into the fireplace.

"St Mungo's Hospital"

Lily vanished with a puff of green flames, along with the rucksack she had conjured with her sons clothes in, James and Harry following seconds later. Harry still crying and protesting quietly into James' neck. James carried Harry over to one of the chairs and sat, as his wife went to check Harry in before joining the two. Lily took Harry from James lap and settled him on her knee and went on to comfort a crying Harry. It took him as few minutes, but Harry calmed down enough to sit quietly as he and his parents waited for a healer. Before long, Harry's name was called and Harry reluctantly walked into the examination room, his small hand grasped in both of his parent's.

James who had conjured a pair of slippers for his son, so that his feet wouldn't touch the cold ground, lifted his son into his arms before walking over to the examination, placing Harry down on it as his mother explained to the healer what happened. After taking notes, the healer walked over to Harry and started examining him. He checked Harry's pulse, his temperature, and after a few more minutes of the healer waving his wand over Harry's head, the healer stopped what he was doing, putting the results along with his other notes on his desk, before sitting down behind it. He looked solemnly at the Potter family, and took off his glasses and placing them on his desk before opening his mouth to speak.

"Harry has epilepsy."

* * *

A/N

bare with me i'm having all my chapters re checked but don't panic i haven't stopped writing

kelhp


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on 'Harry Potter has Epilepsy'

He looked solemnly at the Potter family, and took off his glasses and placing them on his desk before opening his mouth to speak.

"Harry has epilepsy."

"Epilepsy?" James asked nervously.

"I thought it might have been that" Lily whispered "My sister has it too." she said when James gave her a bewildered look.

"I would like to keep him over night," the Healer told Lily and James once their attention was back on him. Upon hearing this, Harry's eyes started darting across the room, looking for possible escape routes. "We need to monitor him for at least twelve hours, do some tests and then we can send him home."

Finding his chance, Harry shot out of his chair and ran from the room, escaping several attempts to stop him from running down the long corridor outside the ward. Stopping to catch his breath, his eyes scanned for an exit. James eventually caught up with him, scooping Harry into his arms before he could run off. James wrapped his arms tightly around Harry as he began to struggle.

The Healer, who had followed James had spelled some Calming Draught into Harry's stomach. As the potion began to take effect, Harry became a dead weight in his father's arms. James hoisted him up more securely and the group walked back into the ward.

"You can put him down on this bed" the healer said, pointing to one of the empty beds."There's a spare folding bed underneath this one if one of you wants to stay with him."

James pulled Lily to the side, and they both started speaking in hushed voices. In the end, Lily was going to stay while James went to inform their friends. He kissed his son on the forehead before saying, "I'll go inform Padfoot and Moony about the situation. Please, no more of these escaping attempts son" Harry yawned and nodded.

"I won't dad"

James straightened up and kissed his wife good bye before shaking the healer's hand.

"Don't worry Mr Potter, your son's in good hands. I promise"

"I know he his, thanks Healer Davis"

"It's no problem. It is my job after all"

James left and the healer turned to walk out the door, but turned on his heel, suddenly remembering something. Clicking his fingers together, he walked toward Harry, and took out a band from his pocket.

"Almost forgot" he explained, as he asked Harry for his wrist and fastened the band."There we go. Harry, this has your full name on it, so other people will know who you are. It also tells us what your temperature is, and it will keep an eye on your heart rate for us. There is a nurse station just outside this door. All of the information about you from this band will show up on a piece of parchment that they have out there with your name on it."

Harry nodded, showing that he understood.

"Good boy, now try and rest for a bit, hmm?"

The Healer made his way to the door, before suddenly turning to Lily. "Oh, and Mrs Potter, forgive me. You'll need this," and with a wave of his wand, the fold up bed unfolded next to Harry's own hospital cot.

"And Mrs Potter, that band on Harry's wrist also tells us if he tries to leave his bed during the night, so we won't need to worry about him trying another runner. I would have given him a dreamless sleep, but I can't because it will interfere with the calming potion."

"Thank you Healer Davis,"

"Not a problem madam."

The healer left with Harry's medical folder in hand, so he could deposit it into the inpatient log register at the nurse's desk.

Back in the ward, Lily was trying get Harry to close his eyes and go to sleep. When she couldn't get the restless boy to do as she asked, Lily got into the bed with her son, wrapped her arms protectively around her song, and started to sing him a lullaby. As Lily continued to sing, Harry's eyes fluttered, finally closing for the last time for the night. Once she was sure that Harry was fast asleep, she snuggled Harry closer to herself, and soon joined her sleeping son in the land of dreams.

A Few hours later, Lily was awoken by the doors of the ward opening. She watched as two nurses edged toward her and her still sleeping son.

"Sorry to disturb you Mrs Potter; we just need to take some blood sample to make sure there's nothing we've missed."

Lily nodded and attempted to wake her son.

"Harry, sweetie you need to wake up for a minute ok?"

Groaning, Harry started opening his eyes and growled slightly as he was pulled lightly into his mother's warm embrace. As he got more comfortable, he attempted to nod back off, but his mother would not allow him that small peace.

"You can go back sleep in a minute Harry, but these two nice nurses would like to take a blood sample."

Harry whimpered when of one of the nurses rolled his pajamas sleeve up on his right arm and held it while the other nurse got a syringe and readied it by tapping it to get any air out of it. As she got closer to Harry, with the needle, Harry whimpered even more and hid his face in his mothers chest, as the nurse stuck the needle into his arm. His mother whispered reassurances into his ear as the other nurse held his arm in a firm-like grip to avoid any movement from his arm so that he would not hurt himself.

A few seconds passed and the vampire women, whom Harry had nicknamed, removed the needle form his arm, and closed the small wound with her wand.

Lily helped Harry pull his sleeve down, and then kissed him on the forehead before whispering how brave the boy was. She helped him lay back down, and soon Harry was once again in the land of dreams, and his mother joined him, neither waking until the sun was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was woken up by the sound of food trolleys being pushed past the ward's window. His mother was awakened by the sound of Harry pushing himself into a sitting position. She sat up and gave her son a good morning kiss.

"Mum when can we go home? I want to go home." Harry whispered into her ear as he hugged her back.

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, placing his chin on to. Lily looked at the "Help me I'm a caged lion" look that was showing on his face. She knew how her son hated to be confined to one place. "I know sweet heart but we have to wait until the Healer says you can. Your dad will be here soon."

"Okay mum,"

She gave him a kiss on his forehead as one of the nurses entered with various types of breakfast foods arranged on a trolley. "What would you like to eat?"

Harry just stared at her with a blank look on his face

"For breakfast sweetie; you have a choice of cereal or toast."

"Cereal please"

"Okay," she levitated a bowl of Rice Krispies on a tray that kept changing colours as it got closer. "There you go sweet heart". Harry gave a small smile in thanks and picked up the spoon as he dipped the spoon in and tried to take a mouth full but the Rice Krispies jumped off his spoon again and Harry heard cackling coming from them.

"Looks like they're cackling Rice Krispies sweet heart. Get it cackling? Snap cackle and pop." Lilly chuckled,

"Ha-ha very funny mum"

"Oh come on Harry cheer up"

"I'll cheer up when I'm out of here" Harry mumbled, swallowing the Rice Krispies down before they moved again. After awhile another nurse came in asking if there was a game or anything he'd like to play

Harry looked at the choice of games the nurse had brought with her. "What's Guess the wizard?"

"Do you want to try it Harry?"

"I guess"

"Great" the nurse clicked her fingers and a game appeared out of thin air and landed on the table. That was then pushed to the side as Harry took the game and placed it on top of the ready made bed. That Harry didn't realise the nurse had made the bed with another click of her fingers and she left them both to "Wonder how you play this?"

"I believe it is similar to the muggle game Guess Who, your aunt Petunia and I used to play."

They played a few games of it but Harry soon got bored of it after about an hour by this time the healer's rounds had started and it was lunch and yet again a nurse came in with a trolley full of food.

"What would you like for your lunch then ay there are chips, sausage peas."

After an unappetising lunch, a group of healers entered the room with their clipboards. Healer Davis was in the lead.

"Hey Harry how you feeling today?" Healer Davis asked with a smile. Harry just sat there and didn't answer. He had not forgotten how he had spelled a calming potion into him.

"Come on Harry don't tell me your mad with me about last night are you?"

Harry didn't answer. "I take that as a yes you are mad at me," knowing he wouldn't get anything out of his patient he turned to Lilly.

"He's fine he just can't wait to get home." Lily smiled at the healer

"I see, well I think he'll cheer up in a few minutes because his dads out side along with his godfather waiting to take him home."

Harry's ears perked up and he looked towards the ward doors and sure enough there stood his dad and godfather."So how about it Harry? I give you a check up and I'll give you some medicine to try to keep your epilepsy under control. You will probably have to try a few different medicines to find the best one and best doses for you but you will be right as rain" Harry looked up nervously at him with suspicious eyes.

Healer Davis sighed and said. "Look how about I asked your dad come in as well as your mum to stay is that ok" Harry nodded and Healer Davis walked to the door and poked his head out the door a second later his dad came in and left Sirius out side pouting like a little child. "Hey buddy how about we get this done and dusted before Padfoot goes crazy with waiting." James pulled Harry onto his lap and the curtains around Harry's bed were closed. Few minutes later and they were opened again Harry in his dad's arms crying softly in his dad's neck. James caught Sirius eye and mouthed later.

"Right he's free to go you just need to sign him out at the nurse's desk, and I'll get his medication for you."

"Thank you Healer."

"No worries see you Harry"

"First things first let's get you out of your pyjamas Harry. Where's his bag of clothes Lil's"

"Here" Lily said pulling out the rucksack."We'll put you in these," James said pulling out a pair of black boxers with moving flying snitches on them ,a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. James waved his wand at the clothes then waved at his son seconds later his clothes were exchanged from his pyjamas to his clothes. Lily collected up the pyjamas and they headed out to greet a very anxious godfather who yanked his god son from his father and was taken up into a bear hug. "Hey Prongslet let's get you home, what you need is a giant tub of ice cream sundae and uncle paddy's famous hot chocolate alright."

James and Lilly signed Harry out of the hospital the vampire lady came up to say good bye to Harry. Or it was to talk to Sirius he wasn't sure but Harry hid his face in his godfather's robes whispering to his godfather. "Don't let the vampire lady get me again, please don't let the vampire lady get me."

Sirius had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing right into the nurse's face. After signing Harry's release papers and collecting Harry's medication from the front desk the Potter's and Black headed home to relax after a long exhausting twelve hours.

* * *

_**Review PLEASE**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the Potter's house Harry was sitting in his room with a blank look on his face looking lost still trying to process everything from the night before Down in the Kitchen his parents and godfather were sitting at the breakfast table with James and Sirius friend Remus Lupin who was unfortunately bit by a werewolf and ever since then he was cursed with the werewolf curse.

"So what did the Healer say Prongs" Remus asked, nursing a cup of tea between his hands. "I just wish I was there for you last night"

"Hold it right there Mooney, it's not your fault you have a furry little problem."

"I know but still."

"But nothing Remus it's not your fault you couldn't be here last night because it was the full moon and neither is its Sirius fault because Padfoot was keeping you company."

"Alright, alright it's not my fault so what is it that's wrong with Harry,"

"He has epilepsy"

"Ok so what is it?" James just looked blank at his two best friends. "Erm.".

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband and explained to them both. "Epilepsy is a Muggle illness that some people get"

"Ok but what caused it" Sirius asked. "Signals in the brain not properly connecting for a few seconds which when they reconnect it causes all the muscles and everything that's controlled from the brain to start twitching and the person has no control of their body.

The Healer said he thinks Harry's Epilepsy is one of those sorts where his body will react differently the one we saw was where he twitches in his sleep and he is unaware of doing so there are others to watch out for there's one where his whole body seizes up and he cannot move until it passes. so if that happens while he's standing up he could hurt himself if he falls so you need to catch him if he does start doing that and the other is where again he twitches but he's awake similar way to deal with it is again make sure he doesn't hurt himself by falling but you also need to put him in the recovery position until it passes have you three got that"

"Yes ma'am how do you know so much about it though Lily?"

"My sister Petunia use to suffer with it that's how I know so much ok, oh and Harry has some potions to take to try to help with the seizures and the symptoms. Ok glad we got that sorted I'll start on tea." Lily started on tea while the men chatted on about Quidditch and the daily prophet Lily was just putting the last touches to the meal when a loud thud was heard in Harry's Room,

"oh god I hope he hasn't banged his head" Lily said Running out the room and up to her sons room with all three marauders hot on her heels Harry was sprawled out on the floor eyes huge with fright staring back at them he was unable to move any part of his body.

" it's alright sweet heart" Lily whispered, kneeling down to kneel by him speaking softly to him it will pass no sooner than she said that Harry came out of his seizure. "You alright sweet heart?"

Harry flung himself at his mother clinging like a koala bear holding on to its mother

"Shhh I know its scary Harry you'll have seizures like that but there's no reason to be afraid ok it just means flying is out of the question right now no don't argue with me Harry" Lily said putting a warning finger up to his face

"Your mums right Harry no flying unless we can think of a way to stop you from coming off your broom when you have a fit."

"Hey you could always come for a ride on my bike Prongslet," Harry's head perked up at that until he heard his parents shout. "WHAT!" Lily and James shouted?

"Calm down the both of you I do have a side car you know I just haven't had any reason to use it."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry" Remus told him,

"Yes it is" Harry whispered and then he exploded. "EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED HOW CAN YOU ALL STAND THERE AND SAY IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. I CAN'T PLAY QUDDITCH WITH MY FRIENDS, I CANT FLY AT ALL ON MY NEW NIMBUS I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY, SO DON'T STAND THERE AND SAY NOTHING HAS CHANGED BECAUSE EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED"

Harry calm down stressing yourself out could cause another….. She never got a chance before

Harry was off into another seizure making moaning and screaming noises two minutes passed until Harry came out of it this time he didn't move from the floor he just laid there panting and breathing heavily

" it's going to be alright Harry I know it's going be a lot to adjust to but with medication and certain precautions you'll see you be able live a normal life."

"I don't want this though we know Harry" James said coming over to kneel next to his wife and son Harry slowly sat up again and accepted the hug both parents pulled away slightly to kiss Harry forehead and wipe away the tears that were running down his face she gave him a smile and between her and James they set Harry back on his feet. However before Harry could step one foot on to the landing he was flung over his dads shoulder "ha I got the snitch look at this it' is the biggest snitch I've ever seen" James said tickling Harry has he dangled from his shoulder.

"I'm not a snitch" Harry laughed. Banging on his dads back to try to get him put him down. "Ay Prongs are you sure that's a snitch you have over your shoulder" Sirius asked smiling at the smile he saw on his godsons face.

"Yea where's its wings," Remus asked also smiling, "are you guys sure it's not a snitch." By that point they had reached the kitchen "Hey Lil's have you seen this giant snitch I caught upstairs the Guys seem to think it's not a snitch though what do you think Hun?"

"I do believe you have caught our son, look he has hair like your messy mop of a hair," ruffling Harry's hair.

"Mum stops it! Tell him to put me down"

"Oh so it is our son after all," James said cradling Harry like a baby,

"Dad I'm not child."

"You're my baby kiddo get used to it." With a sigh Harry leaned into his dads chest and relaxed

"Gentlemen unless you would like to eat cold tea I suggest you come and sit down." "YES, chips my favourite thanks mum,"

"Yea thanks Lily flower,"

"Least I could do is make sure my two favourite men are fed their favourite meal"

"Oy! So who are I and Remus if those two are your favourite then?"

"Oh Padfoot shut up," Remus playfully slapping Sirius on the back of his head.

"A snort was heard from James and a giggle from Harry

"What are you laughing at Prongslet?"

. "Harry gulped and shook his head nothing uncle Padfoot"

"Are you sure there's nothing you're laughing at?"

"No nothing Sirius edged closer to his god son intending to scoop him up and tickle him to death." "Hey, hey mutt don't even think about it he just ate and I don't want to upset his stomach"

"But Lily he laughed at me I don't care you deserved it" Sirius pouted James and Remus chuckled at their friend childish behavior.

* * *

_**A/n **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Harry you need to take this buddy, James said handing him a brown potion bottle. "Why what is it"

"It's something to help with your seizures now come on drink it, and then it's time for bed."

"But dad",

"No buts son."

Harry sighed in defeat and took the potion and drank a mouth full before gagging and rushing to the sink to try and tip the rest of the potion down the sink. As he was about tip his hand his dad grabbed his wrist glaring down at his son. "HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE POUR THAT DOWN THE SINK YOUNG MAN, OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NOT SIT FOR A MONTH." Harry gulped at seeing the angry look on his dads face and retracted his arm back to his side, "but dad it takes like puke." "Stop exaggerating now drinks your potion."

"NO"

Harry slammed the potion down on the kitchen table and tried to storm out the kitchen passed his dad. But he didn't get far before his dad grabbed his arm and yanked him back into the kitchen and sat down dragging Harry onto his lap with his back to his dad James pinned his arms down by his sides and picked up the potion and pressed it to Harry's lips. "Now drink your potion I know it isn't nice but it's for your own good" Harry shook his head again. James sighed and placed the bottle back onto the table Harry grinned thinking he had won and got away with it. "LILY can you come here for a minute please sweetheart" James called into the other room

"What is it James" Lily said walking in giving her husband a questioning look at seeing him pinning their son to him. "He won't take his medicine" James said

."Oh Harry come on why won't you take it"

"Its horrible mum please I don't want it"

"I know it's not very nice son but it is for your own good James said

"No"

James and Lily sighed "fine you had your chance"

James held his son close again so he couldn't move and used one arm to pin Harry's arms down and the other to hold his head back to his shoulder Lily picked up the potion and held it to Harry's lips now come on Harry sooner you drink it sooner your dad will let you go alright Harry closed his eyes and again shook his head and refused to open his mouth Lily sighed again and grabbed Harry's nose Harry's eyes flew open and he started struggling against his dad trying to dislodge his mum from pinching his nose

"Harry calm down she'll let you go when you open your mouth and have your potion." Harry had tears in his eyes he couldn't hold his breath any longer and opened his mouth for some air Lily let go of his nose and quickly poured the potion into his mouth and Harry drank with his eyes closed refusing to look at his parent's he felt betrayed tears ran down his face freely but he didn't care few seconds later James let go and Lily put the empty bottle in the sink James wiped Harry's tears away and tried to comfort him but Harry pulled away and ran out of the room ignoring his parent's calling him back and slammed his bedroom door behind him and dragged his drawers behind his bedroom door. Few minutes later his door knob turned "Harry open the door kiddo let me in the voice of his dad came through the door Harry ignored it and got ready for bed. Defeated James sat outside his son's room determined to be there if his son needed him.

James sat there for an hour or more and did't move until his wife dragged him to bed "Lil's I know he needs to take it and all but did we do the right thing how we handled the situation."

"I didn't't like how it went either James but he has a stubborn streak in him don't forget both of his parent's have a real stubborn side as well." Harry woke the next morning with a disgusting taste in his mouth remember the night before Harry felt anger and betrayal swell up inside of him at what his parents did he needed to calm down and only way to calm down was to feel the wind in your face looking at his alarm clock on his side table that read 7.50am he knew he will just miss his parents getting up as they always got up at 8.30 changing out of his pajamas quietly as possible he un barricaded his door and sneaked down stairs and sneaked out of the house to the broom shed round the back of the house and got his new broom out that he had received for his birthday. Harry swung his leg over the broom and kicked off ignoring the little voice at the back of his head saying he wasn't't aloud to fly Harry aloud the fresh air to wake him up and just let himself relax and unwind Harry flew for a while not realizing how much time had passed only when he realized it started was lighter did he realize he better land before he was caught he never got the chance to land fore as he was descending a tingling went through the tips of his fingers right through his body and up to his head which paralyzed him he couldn't't move unable to hold on to his broom Harry's hands slipped from the broom and he tumbled to the ground, But he never hit the ground. The reason for that was soon answered when he saw at the corner of his eye his dad standing below with his wand pointing at him. .Harry was lowered gently on to the ground but he was still unable to move apart from when his legs and arms started lashing out at their own accord by that time his dad had reached him with a mixed expression on his face he was furious at his son's disobedience but was also worried for the seizure he was seeing his son in seemed to be lasting longer he counted the minutes on his watch on his wrist like his wife had told him to do, at the same time kneeling down next to his son taking his hand to try and comfort him. Right then Lily came rushing out seeing the abandoned broom on the ground and seeing her husband kneeling by her son she put two and two together and was fuming inside with her sons actions at the same time she was panicking not knowing if her son had hit his head or her husband had managed to stop that from happening .Lily rushed to her son's side and kept him on his side as the seizure progressed. "How long has it been going on James?" Lily asked getting worried as the minutes ticked by and the seizure gave no sign of stopping.

"It's coming up to four minutes now maybe we should think about fire calling St Mungo's" James said to his wife

"Wait look it's easing off "Lily sighed with relief. Harry's whole body slowly relaxed and Harry's breathing evened out. When Lily looked down at her son's face she realized he had fallen asleep. "Should we wake him up Lil's" James asked reaching over about to shake his son's shoulder.

"No leave him to sleep let's get him to bed and let him sleep it off,"

"Ok Lil's" James scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him up to his bedroom so he could sleep his seizure off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke by the sound of the rain thundering down outside his window he didn't quite know where he was, for a few minutes he just laid there until what happened that morning came back to him. Being angry at his parents, going flying on his broom feeling funny and his whole body seizing up losing his grip on his broom and falling the panic rising up inside of him not being able to do anything about it seeing his dad with his wand pointing at him was the last thing he remembered clearly the rest was a blur.

Harry slowly got up out of bed and changed then made his way down stairs so see where everybody was he found his parents in the living room talking with a cup of tea "mum, dad" James and Lily looked round surprised to hear their son's voice. "Hey sweet heart how are you feeling" "Ok I guess" that's good Harry you do realise you're in trouble right Lily said looking upset with her son. Harry swallowed hard at the glare he was receiving from his mother. "Yes mum" good your grounded your dad has taken your broom away" Yes mum Harry said looking down at his feet ashamed with himself.

"Sit down we need to talk about what happened"

"Do we have to talk about it?"

"YES we do now come sit down son" James told him firmly

Harry sighed and sat down opposite his mum and dad

Listen I know you said I wasn't allowed to fly but I just wanted to play on my new broom I got for my birthday.

"We know that Harry, but you have to understand now you have epilepsy you have to be more careful" Lily said looking sad at him.

"Do you realise how scared I was when I saw you falling Harry, do you realise what could have happened if I didn't get to you in time, what could have happened if you had hit the ground YOU COULD HAVE DIED Harry" James told him fuming at his son for his stupidity.

"Why did you do it you were told you weren't allowed to go flying, especially on your own with nobody around to help you if you got into trouble?"

Harry was in tears "yes dad I understand"

"I'm not saying this to upset you Harry but you have to realise how serious this is ok"

"Yes dad" Harry whispered while looking at his feet.

James sighed looking at his crying son sitting across from him so upset broke his heart.

"Come here Harry" James said holding his arms out to him

Harry wiped his eyes and got up and let his dad take him into his arms

Harry snuggled into his dad's chest "I'm sorry dad"

"Shhh I know" James said rubbing his back Lily also was rubbing his back singing to him to calm him. The Potter family sat there for who knows how long before the happy family fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two weeks later Harry was finally un grounded but was feeling pretty fed up of having to have somebody with him every time he went out side he started to feel like a little child again who at to be supervised at all times. James could see is son getting agitated with all the supervision by shouting and screaming and then storming off to his room.

"It's so bloody unfair" Harry screamed while throwing his wizard chess across the room making them scream in protest and raised their fists angrily at him. Harry wasn't done throwing things though he picked up a number of breakable collectables and threw them across the room his breathing was heavy he knew he'd have to calm down otherwise he may go into another seizure a knock came from is doorway.

Lily was out shopping on a ladies day out leaving James watching Harry. James was sitting in the kitchen directly below his son's room. Nursing a hot cup of tea between his hands feeling helpless not being able to help his son.

CRASH

James jumped to his feet and looked to the ceiling, his chair crashing to the floor, another crash was heard. James bolted up the stairs taking them two at a time dashing down the hallway and swung himself into his son's room. He stopped dead in the doorway seeing Harry throwing everything that could break across his room

"Harry!"

"Harry stop"

Harry paid no attention to his dad he just carried on destroying his room he never acknowledged his dad was there until he tried to swing his chair from his desk at his window he felt some resistance behind it looking over his shoulder he saw his dads worried face looking back at him still not ready to finish his rant he elbowed his dad which had him bent over winded and flung his chair at his window glass went flying everywhere glass skimmed across Harry's face cutting into his skin and large shades of glass had embedded itself into his hands that still held the remaining part of the chair, bringing him out of his destructive rant.

Harry Dropped the remains of the chair to the floor his legs buckled underneath him before he hit the floor a set of strong arms caught him.

"Easy Harry I got you" his dad said

Lifting him into his arms,

"Let's get your hands taken cared of" James said

Carrying Harry into the on suit bathroom and placed him on top of the counter and opened the cabinet on the wall and took out a first aid kit.

James sighed down at Harry injured hand Harry

"I'm sorry but I'm going have to take you to the hospital the glass has gone in too deep."

Harry's head shot up terrified emerald eyes meet hazel ones, James shook his head at his sons begging eyes with a sigh he took him into his arms once more and carried him to the fire place.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was sitting in an examination room being examined by a nurse mumbling to herself at each piece of glass that was removed from his hand Harry hissed as she pulled out a big piece out and dumped it into a basin next to her.

"It will be tender for a few days rub this on it three times a day for the next week, and you'll be right as rain." She finished with a soft smile Harry didn't answer he just stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. James who had been sitting in a chair next to the door and close to the examination table just in case Harry felt like making another escape attempt stood up and thanked her for her help taking the tub of cream from her.

Harry and James passed through the reception area heading towards the fire places to return home. But before Harry could reach the fire place he found himself falling backwards James rushed forward trying to stop him from hitting his head on the hard marble floor but before anybody could stop him there was a sickening CRACK as Harry's head came in contact with the floor.

My head is killing me was the first thought that came to Harry he was lying on something firm. He tried to move is head but it felt to heavy and he couldn't move it he then tried to open his eyes it took about the tenth try before he was successful he peaked his eye lids open and was assaulted by blinding light and was forced to shut them again he let out a groan.

Somebody dimmed the light a little bit and Harry reopened his eyes somebody placed his glasses on his head the blurry figure came where he could see them he realised it was his mum.

"How are you feeling sweetheart no, no don't try move your head to much you've got a concussion from when you hit your head"

"Where's dad"

"I'm right here Harry"

James said coming into Harry's view, running his fingers through his son's hair and placing a kiss to his forehead.

"How are you feeling" James asked.

"My head hurts, but part from that I feel fine I want to go home"

"I know buddy we'll go home as soon as a healer has checked your head and has given you the all clear we'll go alright" James said.

"But dad"

"But dad nothing Harry" James said firmly.

"Yes sir I understand" Harry whispered looking away from his dads stern face a tear slid down is face James sighed seeing his son look away from him with tears in his eyes he knew he couldn't back down from what he said.

But seeing his son so upset and looking defeated broke his heart.

James sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry taking his hand giving it a squeeze and running his thumb up and down the back of Harry's hand.

"I know you don't like being here Harry, but it is for your own good buddy ok"

Harry refused to show that he had heard his dad's words.

James sighed again in defeat 'well that didn't work' James thought looking down at his feet. Arms wrapped round his neck from behind.

"Don't worry he's just mad cause he can't go home right now"

"I know Lils but it killing me see him so down in the dumps like this, I hate being the bad guy."

"I know but it's what we call being a good parent James. Sometimes we have to do something our kids hate us for, but he'll understand when he's older. He's at that age where he will hate us over anything he doesn't like it's called James potter genes." Lily giggled.

"Hey I resent that" James said turning his head to his smiling wife giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey everybody how is everybody doing" Healer Davis said coming round the curtains and pulling them shut again.

"Good afternoon Healer Davis James said standing up and moving away so Healer Davis could take his place next to Harry.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

No answer

"Ah the silent treatment again ok doesn't matter let's take a look at your chart shall we". He said pulling out a clipboard from is coat.

"Ok

You were originally here to have your hand healed but you had a

Seizure, and fell and hit your head you've got a concussion, which I will soon heal for you but what should we do about you hurting your head again hmm."

"How do you suggest Healer?"

"Well there is special padded helmet he could where so when he falls again he can't hurt himself. How about it wants to try it Harry"

Healer Davis asked

Harry shook his head but he knew it be no good his mum and dad would say yes

"Yeah I think we'll try it will be best" James said not look at his son's betrayed face.

"Ok so next thing, what design do you want on your helmet Harry" Healer Davis asked with a sympathetic smile.

Harry didn't answer he was too busy crying his heart out into his pillow.

"It's not as bad as you think Harry I promise" Healer Davis said softly, rubbing his arm in comfort.

Lily and James came round the other side trying to calm Harry down.

"Shhh baby its ok" Lily soothed running her fingers through his hair.

"Ok let's heal your head and you can choose what design you want on your helmet".


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Half an hour later Harry found himself in another room, waiting to be fitted for his helmet. Harry hadn't spoken or even looked at his parent's since they had agreed with the healer, he was so furious with them. James and Lily were sitting in arm chairs a few feet away from Harry both in their own thoughts.

JAMES POV

I feel such a traitor how could I betray him but deep inside I knew I did the right thing but seeing him so angry and upset that he even would except comfort from us even though you can see anger I can tell he's my scared little boy, it's killing me that I he won't except comfort from me .

LILY'S POV

I know Harry would find this hard I remember when my sister was diagnosed with it she was younger than Harry and she was made to wear a helmet she got teased so much cause of it in school. But like my parents said to my sister, I know I will have to say it to my son, it was for your own good I remember my mum's words back when I was little when Petunia was diagnosed with epilepsy my mum said the same words to her that we at to say to our son.

The door opened

And in walked a medi-Witch followed by Healer Davis "so Harry you ready for the helmet" Healer Davis asked.

"Harry stop moving your head let them fasten the helmet"

James said having had enough of His son fighting them for an entire hour he went over to where Harry was sitting and pushed down on to the bed held him down while the healer fastened the helmet under his chin while the medi witch held his head still.

Harry's screams of frustration fell on death ears while the helmet was fastened. When his dad finally released him he was breathing hard and throwing the most intimidating glare at his father that he had ever done that sent chills down James's spine.

"All right Harry calm down or do you need me to help you" Healer Davis asked staring closely at his patient. Harry ignored him in favour of removing his helmet with no success every time he touched it he had and an electric shock which made Harry even more frustrated. Harry started pounding his fist against his helmet not caring of him hurting himself or people telling him to stop it. Unknown to Harry Healer Davis had sent the midi-Witch for a sedative the midi-witch was back in minutes.

Didn't take long between healer Davis and James holding Harry and the midi- Witch injecting the needle, Harry was sleeping peacefully in his dad's arms in seconds.

HARRY'S POV

I feel like I'm floating, oh well i don't care at least here I've got nothing to worry about. No stupid healers no parents saying it's for your own good no anything just me and clouds and me floating higher and higher. Hey wait a minute what's that whispering i wonder what they're saying. It's too far away maybe if i get closer i be able hear what they're saying and work out who it is. What's that bright light the voice sounds as if they're coming from there he thought to himself pushing himself towards the light, he suddenly felt as if he was lying on something. whoa why's my head spinning and there's those voices again i recognise them but i can't remember who they belong to, Harry if your awake open your eyes i heard somebody say above me somewhere i tried open my eyes but i couldn't do it, it felt like somebody was holding my eye lids shut, on the third attempted i managed squint my eyes open a little somebody was standing over me i still couldn't see who it was but i felt the person doing something with my eyes and a bright light shined into my eyes whoever it was that was standing above me stood back up and spoke to someone else out of my line of vision i heard him say something but nothing was sinking in i couldn't understand what he was saying i only caught the odd snatch of word that was being said the only word that i understood was Home. My eye lids started getting heavier again i thought it with everything i had i felt some one move my hair and told me to go back to sleep i couldn't stay awake any longer i felt back into darkness.

HEALER DAVIS POV

I watched as the sedative took effect on my patient i saw the fear in his eyes when he saw the needle i felt him trembling as me and his father held him still as my assistant injected him (sigh) i hate the part of the job my patients never trust me the same after wards but i try and tell myself i had no other choice usually my patients forgive their parents pretty quick and look to them for comfort but Harry seems to have a lot of stubbornness in him I'm not sure who he takes after but i do know both of his parents have a lot of stubbornness in them i remember back in school because i was a year ahead of them both. Watching my patient sleep made my heart ache. As a parent myself i know how the potters feel with Harry being epileptic my own son suffers from it. I decided it would be best to let the sedative wear off little before allowing him to return home. I discussed it with Mr & Mrs Potter they agreed i thought it best we move Harry into a private room i said he would wake up in an hour or so i said i be back a little later i just at to check on a few other patients.

HOUR LATER HARRY'S HOSPITAL ROOM

We were waiting for Harry wake up he be waking up any minute i was explaining last few things to his parents as i heard a groan come from the bed. I bent over examine him an i was reward with another groan i called out to him and after a few trees i saw emerald green eyes stare lazily back at me, i smiled to myself i knew he was still under the sedative for the most part bout he just needed a little more time to sleep it off i said to his parents. You can take him home now he should be fine after he slept it off they couldn't believe it i saw in their faces they thought he would have stay a few more hours i turned back to my patient and said softly go back to sleep he was out again soon as his eye lids shut. I went to retrieve a wheelchair as it was hospital policy not to allow a patient who was unable walk himself to be carried out for danger of hurting him or the person who was doing the carrying. Mr Potter lifted Harry up in to his arms and placed him in the wheelchair realising its passenger was unable sit up on his own a belt fastened itself around Harrys waist and two came over his shoulders and joined the belt at his waist. I went to sign Harry out. As his mother pushed him to the reception area towards the floo network His dad followed me to the desk to discharge him i watched them leave after slipping a card to Mr Potter whispering it may help Harry come to terms with being epileptic secured in his father's arms i watched my patient sleep as his dad carried him through the floo network and they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke in his own bed at home in his favourite pyjamas and unfortunately the helmet still on his head. Harry felt as if he had been a sleep for a long time his eye lids were still a little Droopy but not enough to make him sleep again, then the events at the hospital came back to him cracking his head as he was about to return home waking up in a bed at the hospital, being forced into this helmet betrayed by his own dad and held down while he was Drugged.

Harry let a few tears fall as it all came back he wiped away the tears as he tried to stand his legs were not doing what he wanted so he held onto the wall as he went down stairs to see where everybody was and to see how the hell he was meant have a shower when he was un able to remove the helmet. Harry reached the ground floor and followed the sound of voices coming from the kitchen where is parents were finishing off there breakfast.

James and Lily were discussing a few changes they may have to make for Harry and discuss the card Healer Davis had handed James the card was for an epilepsy group get together twice a week when Harry walked in still looking a little groggy holding on to the wall by one hand keeping him up.

James stood up intending to help his son to the table but one look at him told him right now he wouldn't accept anything from him and James sat back in his seat with a sigh and watched his son stagger to his seat where Lily was just placing a plate full of bacon sausage eggs and toast.

"Morning, eat up sweetheart you will feel more yourself after you get some food in you."

Harry chose to ignore his mum and started eating.

"Morning son" called James over his coffee cup

Harry once again ignored his dad in favour of eating his breakfast about

He never saw the hurt that crossed over his dads face or the sad look that crossed his mums

Nothing else was said until Harry placed his fork and knife down and looked at his parents.

"Mum, dad how do i get this off while i have a shower?"

"Well that's what i needed to talk to you about one of us will have remove it as there spells preventing you personally to take it off,"

"Well take it off then!" Harry demanded coming around the table to stand next to his dad so he could remove it

"I haven't finished we have been advised to make sure you're not alone while in the shower in case you go into a seizure"

it took a minute for Harry to realise what his dad meant by that sentence and when it dad he just didn't know what say he had no anger left he had used all of it up the day before he just felt numb

When he finally was able to talk only thing he knew was he was resigned to his fate till he knew other wise and let the only two words out he could say

"Ok dad"

"Have your medicine and we go get you in the shower."

with a nod Harry took the potion bottle that his mum handed to him with no trouble and with a scrunch of his face held his noise and gulped it down as quick as he could and handed the empty bottle back to his smiling mum's hands she gave him a pound smile and kissed his forehead as she pulled him close for a hug.

"I'm proud of you Harry" James told him and pulled him into a hug, glad he didn't have force the medicine down his son's throat again.

"Come on buddy let's go get cleaned up we're going out soon."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon James said as they walked into the bathroom together"

"Here let me put this on then I'll leave you to finish getting changed" James said picking up the hated helmet

"No!"

Before his dad knew what happened Harry bolted out the bathroom door in nothing but his boxers

"HARRY GET BACK HERE NOW!"

James shouted coming out the bathroom helmet in hand

"James what's wrong?" Lily called up the stairs.

"He's bolted on me when i tried putting the helmet on him again"

Lily sighed "Do you know where he went"

"No he was too quick for me"

James walked downstairs into the living room to find that Padfoot had just floo'd in

"Padfoot i need your help Harry's bolted on me and i don't know where he went and i need put this on him so he can't hurt himself"

Sirius cringed at the helmet "no wonder he ran i would do if you made me wear that"

"Padfoot not now I'm not in the mood you know i don't like forcing him to wear it any more than you do but it will stop him from hurting himself so it has be done"

"Calm down Prongs i know i already got the lecture from your wife already"

"Good now get going he only in his boxers last thing we need his him catch his death"

"Alright, I'm going" Sirius said transforming into his dog form and started sniffing out his godson.


	9. Chapter 9

James and Sirius looked all through the house but there was no sign of Harry while Lily looked outside and she too came up empty they all met back in the kitchen half an hour later.

"Anything"

"No except I think he's hiding underneath my invisibility cloak because it's missing from our wardrobe".

"Oh James you promised me you had put that somewhere safe, where Harry couldn't get hold of it. Now Harry could be anyway" Lily cried.

"We'll find him Lils don't worry, and when I do get my hands on him he not going sit for a while" James said getting angry at his son's naughtiness.

"Did you check his old tree house?"

"Oh no I forgot about it I didn't think he still used it I thought he had out grown it"

"Well let's go take a look then" James said taking hold of Lily's hand and leading the way outside Padfoot bringing up the rear.

James crossed the yard to the old tree house he made for Harry for his 4th birthday and stopped right underneath looked up above his head and raised his hand in fine air and grabbed hold of something invisible and pulled down to reveal a rope ladder and started to pulled himself up but stopped and looked down at his wife and best friend and said,

"Stay down here in case he gets passed me."

"Ok mate" Sirius called standing right under the rope ladder.

James pulled himself through the trapdoor of the tree house and stood up examined the old dusted things around him watching for any movement.

"Harry if you're in here get from under my cloak or when I do find you , you will be over my knee and not just in time out you hear me I give you to the count of three and if you aren't out from that cloak your bottom will soon regret it. ONE , TWO ," before James could get to three Harry was standing in front of him with his dads cloak in his hands, still in just his boxers .

James was about to shout at his naughty son when he realised he was shaking from the cold. James took hold of his son's shoulder and closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm him.

When James opened his eyes again he saw Harry had his head down silently crying James sighed and removed his own cloak and wrapped it around Harry. And picked him up and place him on his back, then climbed down the rope ladder again to his awaiting wife and school friend.

Let's get back inside"" James said.

Back inside the house James wasted no time and spelled Harry warm and Dressed before Harry could move Sirius had his hands on his shoulders pinning him to his seat, while his dad put the helmet on him and fastened it.

James pulled Harry up from the chair he was sitting in and put him in the corner with his nose of the wall.

"You stay there for nine minutes you hear me your mums going to set the timer for nine minutes, and when that nine minutes is up you me and your mum are going out alright, lucky for you the place were going to his just a few blocks away and it doesn't start for another half hour alright good."

Sirius cleared his throat and said, "right now that the Drama's over I'll take my leave see you later Prongs Lils"

"Ok bye mate thanks a lot for your help" James said giving him a hug.

"Yeah thanks an awful lot Sirius Lily said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

"I'll see you later Prongslet and no more giving us oldies heart failure, we like to live past 40 thanks". Sirius said going over and giving Harry a kiss on top of his head and leaving through the fire place in the living room.

"Right Harry you can come out now, and go get your coat on we are leaving in ten minutes. Hey Lils what you think car or floo?"

"I don't know but since we might get stuck in traffic cause of the time, i think we should go by floo Harry's old enough to go by him now anyway."

"Ok floo it is then."

"Harry you first" Lily said pushing him into the floo.

"I'll throw the floo powder in so don't you worry about that just concentrate on keeping your eyes shut He felt scared and at the same time excited he always wanted to floo by himself before but his parents always said he was too young and blah, he never did pay much attention to half the things his parents said. To Harry they just seem to be a round to ruin his fun sometimes but most the time they seem to be in the right which all kids hated when their parents are proven right and you're in the wrong.

Harry started to panic little he was going faster he didn't remember going this fast when he was with his dad in his panic he started catching his arms and legs on the sides and getting burnt by different people's fire places. He let out a gasp and soot made him gag and choke. Harry forced himself to stay still he didn't want accidentally fall out at the wrong fire place and into somebody else home after all for all he knew he could fall out into a bad man's home, and get really hurt.

Harry finally felt himself slowing no matter how he prepared himself for the impact he still fell forward bracing himself for the impact Harry tensed but he never hit the hard ground. But felt himself fall into some body's arms confused Harry opened his eyes and froze at whose arms he was in he could utter only one word in his shock.

and your mouth shut, and we'll see you in a minute ok", James said throwing the floo powder in and muttering a few words and Harry was whooshed away.

"YOU"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked up into the eyes of the one person he didn't want to see...

Healer Davis

"Hey Harry how you doing today"

Harry didn't answer right away he was too busy taking in what his healer was wearing, he wasn't in his usual healer uniform but Dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Imp ok i guess, where we are" Harry asked looking round the room it looked as though they were in a back room of somewhere. The room was bare except for to stuffy arm chairs either side of the fire place and a rug in between them.

"And what are you doing here" Harry demanded

Healer Davis chuckled at the way Harry spoke he was nervous and a little scared.

"Well you see i thought it might help you to understand that having epilepsy isn't the end of the world. So i suggested about bringing you to a support group. Two days a week other kids who have epilepsy come and just be a kid again and forget that they have epilepsy and they learn how to do something's that help them get by there day to day life as well."

"Ok i understand that, but why are you here"

Healer Davis chuckled again "I'm here because my own son suffers with epilepsy and as soon as your parents get here we'll go sign you in and give you the grand tour ay how that sound to you"

"Whatever" Harry replied putting his hands in his pockets in a sulk.

Seconds later James and Lily popped out of the fireplace.

"Healer Davis i wasn't expecting to see you here" James said taking giving his hand a shake,

"Well I'm here to make sure Harry here feels comfortable and also I'm here with my own son he also suffers with epilepsy"

"Oh right how old his your son Healer Davis,"

"Please, call me Jake I'm not a healer today I'm off duty my son his actually same age as young Harry here so Harry should find new friends pretty easy

So shall we go through they are expecting you"

"Of course"

they exited the room and zinged sagged through a number of white and bright corridors with one last turn they came out a reception area, where three nice looking ladies were stood behind at the sound of approaching footsteps all three looked round at them with smiles.

"Hey Jake found are guests then i see"

"Yep"

"Hi I'm Jenny, and you must be the Mr and Mrs Potter,

And this must be young Harry"

"Yep this Harry he a little nervous though" Jake said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The other two women came over soon after giving their own introduction one was called Helen, she was in charge and the other was called Paula.

"So if you follow me, I and Jenny will give you the grand tour of the place." Helen said Jenny took hold of Harry's hand and followed her boss threw a set of double doors with the other three adults following close behind them.

Through the double doors they found themselves in a huge room in the middle of the room in a row were three huge pool tables there were kids scattered around each doing their own thing. Along the far fall there were at least twenty or thirty computers. To their left in the corner there was an area to sit quietly and read there with 6 huge bookcases full of books and three four sweater sofas. To the right of them there was another area for playing board games and things.

"As you can see there are pool tables for the kids, computers that do have internet excess, reading area board game area and through here".

She indicated leading them threw other double doors where a lot of noise was coming from. Through the doors found themselves in sports all kids were running back and forth. Playing football and at the far end there was a fenced off area where people were playing basketball.

A boy with brown hair came running up to them and gave Jake a hug.

"Hey kiddo is you having fun" Jake asked him looking down.

"Yeah having loads"

"Good, good glad you're having fun come here i want you meet some people ok."

"Ok dad"

"Everybody i would like you to meet my son Sam,

Sam meets Harry and his mum and dad Mr and Mrs Potter".

"Hi how you doing" Sam said,

"Fine thank you are you enjoying it here"

"I love it here, i haven't been happier you got nothing to worry about you can just be a normal kid, there's plenty to do i get along with all the other kids really well as well as the staff. They take you on trips out they even take you on holiday for a week."

"I don't know another word to describe this place it's... perfect"

"You sound as if you really love it here" Lily said loving the kid already.

"Yeah i do it's brilliant, ay Harry do you like flying there's a Quidditch pitch inside, and a swimming pool."

Harry's eyes lit up and the mention of flying and gave a nod, he tore his hand out of jenny's slack grip and chased after Sam's retreating back.

"Well i think Harry has found a new friend in your boy Sam, Jake"

"So do i James," Jake said with a knowing smile at his son's retreating back.

"So then on with the tour i think walking around the sports all until she reached the other side so not to get hit with the football and pushed open another door.

"This is where the kids can get lunch or act: and through that door his where you will find the indoor QUDDITCH pitch and through this door she pointed out his the swimming pool."

"Right i think that concludes are tour" Helen said rubbing her hands together.

" Would you like to see what young Harry is up to, then follow me they followed her through door she said went to the QUDDITCH pitch and found Harry zooming round like mad with another protected helmet over his other one, and Sam happily zooming around alongside him there was a man standing watch over the both of them.

"Ahhhhh and this find gentleman his Oliver he's watches over the swimming and the flying pitch".

"How do you do" Oliver said holding out his hand to both James and Lily,

Never taking his eyes off the kids which put him in the Potter's good books in their option

"So Harry what you think son you like it or what" James asked when they were leaving to return home.

"I love it dad can i go back please, please"

"Alright calm down" James chuckled

"Sam says i can go over his house and visit if i want as well"

Harry went on mumbling nonsense to him.

James and Lily were just relived to see Harry laugh and smile again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on dad hurry up I want to go I was meant be at Sam's house ten minutes ago," Harry screamed next to the fire place.

"Alright I'm coming Harry," James said entering the living room.

"I still don't see why you won't let me go by myself though"

"Because i want to have a word with Jake that's why I'm coming end of"

"Why what you want to talk to him about"

"Adult business."

"But"

"No buts we're late lets go" James said Dragging Harry into the fire with him with a flash of green fire they were gone.

Harry and James were spat out of the Davis's fireplace Harry would have fallen if James wasn't holding him against him who Harry was grateful for.

"Hey James, hey Harry"

"Hey Jake"

"Hi"

"HEY SAM HARRY'S HERE"

Thundering footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs Sam came running into the room followed by a black dog. Hey Harry glad you're finally here the dog immediately went over to Harry and rubbed his nose and head against his leg.

"Oh and that's Zach, he's a rescue dog we got him from the dog's home. Not sure how old he is but he's a good companion when you're alone"

"Oh right ok cool I always wanted a pet but dad always says he has enough of uncle Padfoot"

"Sam why don't you take Harry sees your room ok while I speak to James"

"Ok dad"

Harry hesitated and looked back at his dad he opened his mouth to say something but his dad cut him off before he could say anything.

"Go on Harry and go play and behave, alright I mean it"

Harry threw a dirty look before answering.

"Yes sir"

He followed Sam out the room and up to his room both fathers made sure they were defiantly gone before Jake threw up an ease dropping spell over the room and locked the door.

"What can I do for you James?"

"No I got a few questions really"

"Oh ok, have a seat. Jake said indicating for him to have a seat on an arm chair opposite while he took the arm chair behind him.

"Would you like a Drink coffee, tea maybe?"

"Coffee please"

"Coming right up"

Jake clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Could you get us a tea and a coffee please?"

With a bow it was gone seconds later it returned with a tray of biscuits, and two pots one full of tea the other of coffee and there was a bowl of sugar in between both pots.

Once both had there Drinks James started letting out his concerns about Harry and changes that will have been made.

"How do you cope with everyday life with Sam being epileptic and all that"?

"Ahhhhh I won't lie to you James at first it wasn't easy, but things do get easier in time the hardest thing is getting Sam understand the seriousness of it, which doesn't always work believe me. I know you must think it was a piece of cake with Sam but trust me it wasn't he had mood swings and still does sometimes. Disobeying me or my wife you just take it a day at a time it's helped with the epilepsy club Sam's behaviours changed for the better he made new friends and he's learning to deal with living with epilepsy.

"Yes we've at to change the way some things were like flying someone has to be with him and he can't shower alone but he's adjusted to it as best as can be expected."

"I noticed he doesn't have a helmet on,"

"Oh don't worry he has one it's just while he's at home he doesn't need to wear it. I've put a spell in every room so if he does go in to a seizure what the spell does is it stops him from smashing his head and gently lowers him to the floor on to his side. Then alerts me to him immediately I can teach you the spell if you like, Harry might have a bit easier time at adjusting that why Sam still has wear it while outside but part from that Sam's free to do as he pleases. Oh and they also use the spell at the at the epilepsy club I'm sure you noticed none of the kids were wearing any sort of helmet or anything except when flying.

"Yes I did I was wondering about that"

"What about flying do you stay on the ground and watch him, or are you in the air with him just in case"

"I tend to just sit on the ground and watch him but now and again I do join him for a nice fly, there's nothing like a nice relaxing fly to clear your head.

"Harry may have mini seizures"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he will go into a seizure but he will come out of it within seconds later, and it will be as though he didn't have one at all do you understand what I'm saying to you"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good"

"Now what you think about the latest QUDDITCH match if you ask me it was most ridiculous match I had ever seen"

"I agree"

They went on just talking about anything and everything for about an hour, before James agreed he better go specially since if Harry caught him still there he would think he was staying to keep an eye on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**UPSTAIRS IN SAM'S ROOM**

"I hate it when he just herds me out the room like that wonder what him and your dad are talking about"

"Your dads probably asking for advice and stuff like that". Replied Sam

"How do you know?"

"Because others have done the same, so don't worry about it." Sam said scratching the top of Sac's head.

"Why aren't you wearing one of these stupid things," Harry said pointing to his helmet.

"Oh dads put a spell on the house so it's safe for me to go around the house without having to wear one while I'm inside. The club have got the same spell on their building as well."

"So that's why nobody was wearing a helmet"

"Yep"

"Cool"

"Do you think you're…?

Harry was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey boys how things are just checking you don't need anything"

"No we're good thanks dad"

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, making lunch"

"Ok dad, oh dad"

"Yeah"

"Is Harry allowed to have his helmet off?"

"Yeah sure you do want your helmet off Harry"

Harry shrugged still not comfortable around Sam's dad.

"Ok then come here"

Jake walked over to him and unbuckled the helmet from under Harry's chin and lifted it from his head,

Jake ruffled Harry's hair with a smile.

"Right I'll put this on the mantel piece down stairs ready for when you go home later and if any of you need me I'm in the kitchen do us all some lunch."

"Ok dad"

"Ok thanks Mr. Davis"

"Hey, call me Jake ok Harry"

"Ok Jake" Harry said a little uncertain.

"Hey Harry want have a game of exploding snap" Sam said

"Sure"

Sam and Harry spent the next few hours playing a number of games they didn't get far with some because Zach decided to jump up and lie on the game they were in the middle of. Sam gave up at trying pushing him off after the fifth time of him jumping on him and just started playing around with Zach.

Sam and Harry took it in turns in calling Zach and getting him to chase both of them around the room until Zach had enough and walked out the room with a wag of his tail, in smug sort of way because he was able get his owner up and moving instead of sitting down .

"Wow he can move considering you don't know how old he his"

"I know, you're telling me"

Both boys collapsed on to Sam's bed catching their breaths

None of them noticed Zach sneaking back in and picking up a stray sock off the floor until Harry caught him leaving with it at the corner of his eye.

"Erm Sam Zach has got one of your socks in his mouth"

WHAT!

Sam bolted up right and watched as Zach went out his bedroom do sock in his mouth.

"OY Zach no, gets back here"

Sam dashed from his room in favour of rescuing his sock.

Harry was hot on their heels Zach ran down the stairs through the hallway into the living room and into the kitchen where Jake was cooking over a hot stove.

Jake turned at the sound of running feet.

"Hey no running in the kitchen kids"

"Sac's got my sock"

Sam shouted as he passed his dad in pursuit of Zach who ran under the kitchen table and out the other side Harry stopped in the doorway not quite sure what to do with himself specially around Jake.

Zach dashed passed Harry knocking him flying to the floor.

"Harry is you alright"

"I'm fine"

Jake held out his hand to help him to his feet, Harry hesitated and took it.

Jake helped Harry to be feet and was about say something but was cut off as alarm went off through the house and a voice started shouting.

LIVING ROOM, LIVING ROOM

"What's that Jake?"

"It's the alarm that tells me if Sam is having a seizure and tells me where he is, come on you can help."

Harry followed Jake into the living room where Sam was lying on the floor on his side breathing heavy and his whole body was stiff as a board and making moaning noises his hands out in front of him stiff like the rest of his body his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Alright Sammy it's alright buddy I'm right here you're alright, it'll pass" Jake said kneeling down at Sam's head.

Jake put a hand on Sam's shoulder to make sure he didn't roll back onto his back Jake started whispering reassuring words to him even if Sam might not remember it afterwards.

Jake looked up remembering Harry was there and spotted him standing in the doorway looking rather shaken up.

"Harry, Harry snap out of it ok and listen pass me that cushion off the chair"

The sound of his name being called brought Harry back to reality and he quickly complied with what was asked of him.

Jake took the cushion and placed it under Sam's head

"Good boy Harry well done ok why don't you talk to him let him know you're here ok."

With a nod not quite sure what to say Harry kneeled down next to Jake and started talking none sense to his friend.

"That's it Harry well done"

Jake rubbed Sam's shoulder in comfort, the seizure started to ease.

"Ok Harry well done back up a little bit ok, Sam can you hear me …. Sam do you know where you are"

Sam was a little disoriented and confused.

"Sam can you hear me"

A small yeah was heard.

"Good boy you're alright you just had a seizure ok do you know where you are"

"Home" Sam whispered

"That's right Sam ok let's get you on the sofa alright so you can chill and watch TV with Harry while I finish lunch ok"

"Mm"

"Ok up you go"

Jake lifted Sam on to the sofa and sat him up with a pillow behind his head to support it as he was unable hold it up himself

"I'll call you when lunch is done alright"

Jake switched on the TV and put cartoons on and went to finish lunch.

Harry not quite sure what to say just watched the TV five or ten minutes passed and Harry noticed Sam started come aware of his surroundings a little more half hour passed.

"Hey Harry you alright"

Harry jumped not expecting Sam suddenly say something to him.

Looking over Sam was sitting up still looking a little peaky but looking a lot better none the less Zach came over and nuzzled his head in between Sam's hands.

"Hey Zach it's ok, I'm ok buddy" Sam said scratching Zach's head.

"Hey boy's lunch is ready how are you feeling Sam" Jake said coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine dad"

"I'll be judge of that, let's see if you can stand on your own"

Sam stood up and was able stand for a few seconds before his legs gave in on him.

"Whoa slow down" Jake caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Guess your legs aren't quite with the rest of you yet"

"Guess not"

"Come on let's get some food in you, Harry grab an arm would you."

"Sure"

Between them Jake and Harry aided Sam to the kitchen table for lunch.

Half hour later Harry and Sam were running around like nothing had happened.

"Hey Harry what do you want to play now" Sam asked a high energized Harry Sam was lagging a little still not quite right from having his seizure but he refused to rest like his dad suggested .

"Let's play Wizard tag"

"Alright"

"You're it," Harry said dashing out the room.

Harry dashed down the stairs but with his high energy and his mind set on one thing playing with his friend Harry never realised his body was giving him warning signs that he was about have a seizure. Harry's whole body seized up by time Harry realised what was happening it was too late he felt himself topple forward.

Before he felt himself falling completely he felt a jerk and he was being lowered to the bottom of the stairs and he saw Jake coming at the corner of his eyes before everything went fuzzy.

Harry was lowered to the ground on his side Jake knelt down at his head like he did with Sam. While Sam talked to him trying to reassure him. Harry started screaming and was thrashing so much that Jake was forced to change his position and kneel behind Harry's back to stop him from rolling back on to his back. Sam took his dad's original position and continued to talk to Harry until Jake butted in.

"It's alright Harry you're alright it'll pass I promise, I know it's scary but you're not alone ok shhh that's it Harry" slowly came out of his seizure, and was breathing heavily as though he couldn't quite get enough oxygen but it soon came back to normal.

Harry's eye's started to close and sleep started to take him but his eyes shout open.

"It's ok Harry go to sleep let your body rest, Sam going to have a rest as well so don't worry about letting Sam down ok"

"Yeah Harry just go to sleep we got plenty of time to hang on when you wake up."

After hearing that Sam wouldn't be mad Harry let sleep take him.

"Right good he's a sleep your turn Sam, don't think I know why you wouldn't sleep now come on I'll put Harry on the camp bed in your room."

"But dad"

"No buts, Harry's sleeping his off and so will you now march"

"Yes dad"

Harry woke up confused to where he was he felt around for his glasses and placed them on his face.

"Hey your awake how are you feeling?"

Harry looked round the room and saw Sam lying in his bed looking like he had just woken up himself,

Everything came rushing back to Harry Harry's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"Better I guess" Harry replied looking away

"Hey there's no need to be embarrassed about having a fit here, I mean look I had one as well"

"Yeah I know but … (sigh) I guess it's the first time other than my parents that anybody seen me have one it just takes some getting used to"

"Yeah I understand I was the same dad at to basically me from the house"

"He did"

"Yeah I didn't want anybody seeing me have a fit but after a while things got easier

And I know things will for you eventually."

"You think so"

"Sure"

"I hope your right"

"I know I am now come on me recon we've slept enough, let's go see if dads free to watch us fly for a bit"

"COOL"

Both boys threw the blankets off them and dashed down the stairs in search of Jake.

They flew for several hours under the watchful eye of Jake until James came to collect Harry around dinner time. When Harry returned home he felt his heart was a lot lighter no longer worried about what other people would think of him

When he had a seizure**.**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was playing with his Quidditch set in his room.

Knock, knock

Sirius followed by Remus came in.

"Hey kiddo what you up to"

"Nothing just playing, nothing else to do"

"Well do you fancy spending time with your favourite uncle Padfoot?"

"Oy you are not his favourite uncle Padfoot I am.

"Course I am, I can turn into a big loveable dog, what can you do your just his boring uncle who tutor's him."

"Oh do shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh come on you know I hate surprises."

Both adults each took an arm and between them apparated away.

Harry felt his feet hit the ground he was only able to stay standing because his uncle s still had hold of him.

"Keep your eyes closed"

"Oh come on"

Remus put his hands over Harry's eyes until Sirius gave a nod

"Ok open them"

What Harry saw took his breath away,

He was standing in an outside water park.

"WOW where are we."

"We are in Italy this is Aqua world"

"So first things first we need to get into are swim wear." Remus put up a notice me not charm while he changed their clothes.

"Harry stay still otherwise I will put a girl's swimsuit on you instead."

"But Remus I want to go come on".

"Yeah Moony we want to go" Sirius whined

"Oh do shut up Padfoot and stop acting like a child"

Sirius stuck his tongue at him

Remus just rolled his eyes at his antics

"Alright I'm done" Remus said cancelling the notice me not spell.

Before Sirius or Remus could say let's go Harry was off running

"Cool a pirate ship"

Harry was about to jump aboard when Remus Dragged him away

"Come on"

"Aww Moony"

"Yeah come on Harry lets go on this one"

There was a row of slides with water running down fast making the people slide down even faster, and plunging them deep into the water below. The people popped up again a few seconds later gasping for air and spluttering water.

"WICKED!"

"Come on Moony, Padfoot lets go" Harry excitedly said at the same time pulling on both of their arms Dragging them both up the dozens of steps to get to the top of the slide to get into the queue

"YES! Our turn"

"Harry slow down!"

"WOO HOO"

"Sirius I didn't come here with two kids, so stop acting like one, and stop encouraging him."

"Yes sir, Mr Moony sir," saluted Sirius

Remus just rolled his eyes at his friend's actions and followed his surrogate nephew on to the slide next to him as Sirius took the other side of Harry.

"Bet you I can beat you to the bottom kiddo."

"You're on"

"You want to bet on that Sirius, I bet I can get to the bottom before the both of you"

"In your Dreams Moony"

"We'll see about that."

Soon as the life guard gave the ok to go they were off but what they didn't count on was the water sliding down the slide with them to help them go faster also pushed them sideways. They started spinning all the way down the slide so by time they got to the bottom they were facing the bottom backwards. They hit the water with such force they were instantly sucked straight down under the surface. The shock of hitting the water and being sucked under left Harry breathless he kicked and kicked to try and get back to the surface it seemed as though he wasn't getting anywhere but after what felt like forever he broke the surface gagging for air looking around he saw his to uncles pop up just after him.

"Wow what a head rush."

"Can we go again Harry rushed out?"

Remus grabbed him before he ran to the queue again.

"Maybe later let's try some others first"

For the rest of the day neither of them slowed there pace they only stopped long enough to have something to eat at Remus's insistence.

"Hey look at that thing, it's huge how high you recon it is Moony"

"I'd say about height of two mansions on top of one another"

"WICKED LET'S GO"

"You and Sirius go as its two to a boat I'll wait for you at the bottom."

"Aww Moony,"

"Me and your uncle could always have ago after if I change my mind."

Ten minutes of walking up a spiral staircase to the top of the ride Sirius was feeling is age after carrying a blow up boat all the way up.

"It looks even higher from up here"

"Yeah I know do you still want to go."

Harry gulped but was determined to do it.

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Ok"

Sirius sat in the front of the boat and a slightly pouting Harry behind cause he wasn't allowed in front. As they were edged to the end Sirius could see over and he couldn't help but curse Remus for not coming. Flying on a broom he'd take any day, at least on a broom you we're in control. Shaking the thought away he pulled himself together and reminded himself he was a Gryffindor for a reason.

Making sure himself and Harry had a tight hold of the handles either side he gave a nod to the guy in charge to push them over. It went slow at first until the whole boat was over but like a Firebolt they plumaged to the ground.

The wind stopped them from coming out the boat pinning them to its rubber material Harry tried to scream but the wind hit him like a ton of bricks and left him with no air to scream with. When Harry thought he might pass out from the wind they hit the ground with a roaring SPLASH.

Feeling light heading from the wind pressure hitting him dead in the face Harry attempted climb out the boat but his legs collapsed from underneath him luckily the water was only shallow and his head didn't go under. His legs felt like jelly. Prepared this time he stood up on shaky legs and found Sirius standing waiting holding on to the boat with one hand and his face white as a ghost.

"Hey you two did you have fun" Remus called with a Cheshire cat grin planted on his face,

Neither of them answered.

"Hey Sirius want to go on again with me" Remus said

With a knowing grin. When Sirius thought Harry wasn't looking he gave his old class friend the finger in answer.

"So what do you want to do now Harry" Remus asked

Looking at him with concern with how white he looked as well.

"Are you alright cub maybe you shouldn't have gone on, looks like it might have been too much for you."

His thoughts were proven right when Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and went down luckily he was caught by both adults who eased him to the floor.

"Easy kiddo"

Harry was having spasm all through his body his legs and arms were stiff and twitching.

"Oh god what do we do, what do we do, what did Lily say to do I can't remember what she said" Sirius panicked

"First off Sirius calm down take a deep breath and let it out you are not helping by panicking, you just make things worse by doing so."

He did as was told and felt calmer.

"It's ok Harry it'll pass it'll pass buddy you're alright, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot are right here Sirius soothed.

"How long has it been Moony" Sirius asked sitting in front of Harry.

"About five minutes I'm getting worried doesn't it usually stop by now"

"Yeah, wait look his twitching his easing up"

"Thank god"

"Harry can you hear me buddy"

Harry gave a small noise and looked up at his godfather with Drowsy eyes.

"Hey that's my Prongslet" Sirius grinned.

"Come on let's go get him something to drink and some more food and call it a day". Sirius said scooping up his godson and headed for the nearest exit.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N**_

_**Please bear with me this chapter hasnt been beta'd yet i cant get hold of my beta reader soon as i get things sorted i'll repost it also my chap 15 i have started but put on hold as i recently had a pup thats takin up all my writing time but i am workin on it ive just got a bit of writers block that an my pup thinks im a chew toy instead of his chewy shoes typical**_

_**oh and who ever left that nasty review why bother reading if you don't like it do a bit of growing up will you **_

_**Kellyhp**_

* * *

Harry wait a minute, I need you to give this to your parents Helen said as Harry was in line waiting for his turn to floo home from his day at epilepsy group "ok what is it? "it's a permission slip for a holiday to Scotland for the week.

Harry rushed out of the floo network into his home to find his parents. MUM, DAD where are you. "in the kitchen sweetheart. He rushed in with his slip waving excitedly in the air can I go can I go he screamed waving his slip in front of his dad's face whoa slow down we cant understand you his dad gently said placing his hands on his son's shoulders to try and calm him. Now what are you trying to say .

There his a holiday to Scotland for the week can I go

Alright calm down me and your mother will think about it

But dad

No buts

Fine Harry shouted over his shoulder as he stomped to his room.

Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning to find his permission slip on the table stomping over to snatch it up he stopped in middle of picking it up by two signatures allowing him to go to Scotland.

"

Stay close Harry we don't want to lose you in this crowd, and with how big this place is it will be like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"

"

Ok dad"

"

Where to first Lil's

"

"

Harry could do with new clothes"

Harry groaned mum.

"I don't want go clothes shopping"

"

Tuff"

was her simple reply

Dad why do we have to go clothes shopping Harry whined

Because your mother said and I don

'

t like being on her bad side she has a fiery tempter as you know.

Are we done yet,

Oh Harry quit whining we

'

re nearly done

You know if you do as much walking as you do moaning we

'

d be done by now

I

'

m hungry though

Well you should have said so then shouldn

'

t you

Love how about we take a break and get some food

Fine

So where should we go for food can we go mc donalds mum please PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE alright alright Mcdonalds it is then

Yay we're going to McDonalds

Mcdonalds, Mc donalds Kentucky friend chicken and a pizza hut. Father and son sang dancing around Lilly like twin two year olds who never had a Mc donalds before. Really anyone would think I'm looking after two five year olds. Lilly sighed to her self rolling her eyes at them both .

Dad can't we go to Diagon Alley

Sorry Harry not today she's nearly done then we'll head home.

But dad

But dad nothing we'll go tomorrow

Ok dad defeated Harry followed his parents to the last of the shops and soon headed home.

Have you got everything, Lilly fussed over Harry

Yes mum stop fussing I'm fine.

Oh fine Lilly said defeated.

Kid's on the coach one of the surport workers shouted.

Alright be good Lilly hugged and kissed her son and he was pulled into his dad's arm's,

Have a good time and cause some mischief to make your old man proud James whispered in his son's ear and pushed him to the crowd of kids and adult's getting on the coach.

We're all going on a Summer Holiday no more working for a week or two fun and laughter on are summer holiday no more worries for me or you for a week or two. Were going where the sun shines brightly we're going where the sea his blue the kids sang Hey kids there's no sea at Scotland

alright then we're going where the great lock ness monster lives for a week or two.

Right listen up kids as you probably gathered it's along journey ahead of us so there will be stops

" how long will it take to get there.

A good eight to ten hours moans and groans were heard from all the way back of the coach

Hey Sam why's your dad on the coach as well

Each holiday they go on a healer has to come health and safety and stuff dad's the only one who can get the week off

so no mischief for you then this week aye ha ha " that's right boys both of them jumped as Jake came walking up the isle holding onto back of the seats.

'Ok everybody, we are almost there, so we're going let you have a walk along some of the paths but you have to stay in your group you are put in, and you must stay with the adult that you are assigned to, is that clear?'. An echo of yes was heard.

'Hey kids shhh..look, a deer with it's young. Shh, you don't want to scare them away. Wow, look, another deer's coming, that must be the dad. Ok, everybody back on the coach. It won't be long until we're there.'

'Look to your left everybody, there's the Loch Ness. Maybe you'll see the nessie who lives there if you look close. Hey, I think I saw something, maybe we'll go monster hunting, what do you say?'.

The coach went up and a narrow road every now and again, a sheep could be seen coming along side the coach.

'Right, listen up, it's cabins we'll be staying in. each cabin will have one adult with you, depending on how many bedrooms the cabin has. Now, when one of us calls your name, that adult will be in charge of you. Alright?, good.'

' Can't, because we've got your dad in charge, bet he planned it, who knows?. Oh well, you reckon we'll get away with anything with your dad?'

' Nope, definitely not'.

' We're meeting the others in an hour for tea at the hotel. Go and unpack and get settled.'

'Come on then boys, let's get some food and we'll go exploring tomorrow if nothing's been planned.'

'Who wants to go walking and see some waterfalls?, stay to the side of the road so you don't get run over'. Trees were on both sides of the road, they went on for miles.

'Hey Sam, let's go explore the trees'

'cool, let's go, we'll have to be careful not to be seen.'

'Bet you can't catch me!'

'wanna bet Harry? I'll get you'. Both boys zig zagged around the trees and jumped over broken trees, it went on for hours.

'I think we better get back Harry, it's getting dark and cold'

'yeah, you're right. Erm, which way is it?'

'I don't know, I thought you knew'

'what do we do?

'I don't know, calm down! Panicking is not going to help', Harry said trying to, but failing to not panic, the last thing either of them needed was to have a fit because of panicking.

'Let's just go this way'. Harry indicated over his shoulder,'Yeah, I suppose, it can't get any worse'. They walked on for another hour it had started to rain heavily, 'it's getting darker. let's just stay here and hope somebody will find us". both boys were soaked to their skins.

It's so cold

I know

Why did you have to drag me away from the rest of the group we should have just stay with the rest of

the group and seen the water fall least then we would have been safe and warm in the cabin with dad

Instead of out in the middle of the woods freezing to death.

Oh do shut up do you really think I don't regret going into the woods now so stop whingeing

I'm just as cold as you are.

In the distance they heard shouting

What is that as the sound got closer they could here a number of people screaming their names

HARRY…. SAM WHERE ARE YOU

Both boys jumped up with relief at hearing their names being called

Here we're over here

Rushing footsteps were heard on the other side of the trees branches could be heard being snapped as the person crashed through the trees

Seconds later Jake came crashing though the trees breathing heavily relief written all over his face at seeing both boys safe and sound.

Thank god we've been searching for hours why the hell would you wonder off what were you both thinking. Jake sternly said

Turning into healer mode he started scanning both boys to see if they had caught anything from being out in pour rain and the woods so long

Congratulations you have both caught a cold your both going straight to bed and your both going stay there for the next two today's and take your epilepsy meds with no fuss and your going be taking anti fever potions to be on the safe side.

But dad

no buts

jake looked sternly at both and they both snapped there

Mouths shut.

they we're marched back to their cabin with blankets wrapped around them to warm them up a little along with a warming charm heads bowed in shame.

Both boys took there medicine and the extra medication of cold, and fever potion willingly to not get them selves in anymore trouble than they were there ears smoked from the cold potion after a quick dinner that was made in the cabin by Jake they were sent to bed.

When both boys woke up they weren't feeling there best they felt weak and was un able summon the energy to get up not that they remembered they were ment stay in bed anyway for jake had predicted they would feel unwell even after taking a cold potion and a fever reducer they didn't work as well because they were only mild potions cause of them interfering with their epilepsy medicine.

Both boys rolled over and tryied to go back sleep but Jake came in at that moment with a tray of more medicines and food

Morning lads how you feeling

Moans were heard from both beds

That bad huh well you have only your selves to blame now come on have your medicine an try an eat something and you can go back to sleep.

Not hungry harry mumbled and threw his cover over his head Sam on the other hand tried to sit up he knew have his medication on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea as he learnt the hard way. Jake helped his son sit up an eat a few bites of his cereal and his cold, fever and epilepsy medicine and laid him back down to sleep.

Good lad Jake whispered kissing Sam on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

Standing up Jake sighed knowing he still had one stubborn patient to deal with,

Harry you are not going to sleep until you have eaten something and had your medicine Sam did as he was told and he fast a sleep so come on and I'll leave you in peace

Cant I just take the medicine and skip the food please Harry begged

I'm sorry harry but you cant take your medicines on an empty stomach you can eat your self with me helping you or I'll spell the food into your stomach which one Jake said crossing his arms wand in hand looking sternly at the boy .

He lied there thinking of his options he wouldn't dare test Jakes fret of spelling it into his stomach his mum had done that one it wasn't very pleasant at all, finally mind made up Harry answered.

"I'll eat"

"Good choice"

miserable Harry tried to sit up but like Sam he was un able to Jake once again helped the child into a sitting position and started spooning cereal into his mouth and fed him his potions.

Good lad well done go to sleep I'll be back later with another does of cold and a fever potion alright Jake said ruffling Harry's hair.

The two days past the similar way Jake made sure they ate and had there medication on the second day after taking there last dose of cold and fever potion they felt ten times better

Maybe this will teach you not to wonder off when you don't know where to go aye you two.

Right everybody pair up into threes and stay with your partners alright choose a path and go and if anything happens one of you come get us understood oh and Harry Sam you two are staying close to one of the adults today to make sure you don't get lost again.

Both of them looked down in embarrassment as the rest of the kids went off different foot paths and they were left sitting with the adults.

Feeling a tad bit sorry for them Jake decided take both of them for a walk on the condition they didn't sneak off.

How about we take the path that takes you through the trees see what we can find both boys followed with out a word.

How much further we going dad I'm tired

Sam called as he slipped once more in the mud as they continued to climb both Sam and Harry were covered in mud head to toe from the mount of times they had slipped over on the muddy dirt track you alright Sam Jake asked as he helped his son to his feet, and we'll be going back soon this track takes us in a circle we'll end up back where we started.

Shhhhhh jake motioned for the boys to get low to the floor and put his finger to his lips and pointed in between the trees at a heard of centaurs with their young.

"See how the dad centaur stands guard and watches over his family". The children centaurs were running round there parents playing tag. While their father stood proud and protectively looking round watching for danger.

They stared for another few minutes just watching the small family. Ok shhhhh slowly stand and lets get back. No matter how quiet they were what they didn't realise the male centaur knew they were there the whole time and watched with watchful eyes making sure the intruders had left before joining in with the game with his children.


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry bike helmet on now, you to Sam" both boys groaned.

"What was that boys,"

nothing Sir,"

after seeing the stern face of one of the carers.

The pair of them got their helmets on quickly, then ran off to get a bike off the truck the instructors were unloading.

"Ok listen the path can get a bit bumpy so take care, we're going to have a good ride round loch ness and see how far we get round it's 23 miles long and some of you young nipper snappers might not be able keep up with us old folk,"

there was chuckle from all the adults.

"We'll stop for lunch later, and without further ado lets go."

" He got bumpy right didn't he," Harry shouted as he went down yet another pot hole nearly taking him off balance but one of the carers were able to steady him in time.

"Whoa easy Harry try and go around them."

" Easy for you to say"

he called after her, and missed the pothole ahead until Sam shouted a warning to him, but it was to late the force sent him off balance and in doing so knocked into Sam, which sent them both flying over there handlebars head first, and the bikes landed on top of them scraping their bodies along the floor as they skid to a stop.

"OUCH"

they hissed as they attempted to lift the bike up off them,

"whoa wait you two don't move."

"We're fine just cuts and bruises"

they said pushing out from underneath the bikes and sitting up.

"Let me look"

Bill said the bike/guide instructor coming over for his rucksack.

"Its always you two isn't it guys"

Jake joked cleaning up Harry's face, hands, elbows, and knees

"do you think you can ride or do you want to head back to the cabin."

" I've got an idea how bout I continue with the rest of the kids who want continue cycling and the other half take a boat along loch-ness." Bill sugguested.

"All aboard" the captain called.

"Wow look at this Harry the boats got a glass bottom, and you can see the fish,"

"WICKED" they both said.

"Ok everybody the loch ness is home to the legendary loch ness monster or the other name we call her is nessie

Who knows if you look carefully you might see her bobbing up an down in the water."

"Ouch wish your dad could heal our cuts, my hands sting as if somebody fired a number of stinging hexes at them," whispered harry,

"I know but he can't round the muggles".

"Look I think I see her over there," one little boy called.

"WHERE!"

"I thought I saw a fin above the water"

"Are you sure some one" shouted

"Yes I'm sure"

"There's nothing there, you're seeing things"

"I'm not" the little boy replied getting upset.

"Alright settle down all of you".

"Alright time for lunch" the captain called, heading to the closest landing for the boat, where the biker group were just reaching.

"Everybody off so we can meet the others, and have some food." The boat jerked forward, that sent the boy who had sworn he saw nessie backwards and over the side of the boat.

"Man over board" screamed the second in command.

"HOLD ON JOHN WE'RE COMING"

John was thrashing around trying to keep afloat in the icy cold water. But unfortunately luck was'nt on his side his whole body went limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh no hurry up we've got to get to him before his head goes under," but as if something had heard the wish a wave carried John to the side of the boat and the boat rocked as if something had passed underneath. He was heaved aboard and the adults took charge.

Harry watched all the adults take control taking care of john, with a weird feeling, mixed with fear and sadness. It was the first time so far he actually saw what the staff did to help when one of the kids had a seizure, he had only saw Sam have a seizure and that was at his home with his dad taking care of him.

John was still fitting on the floor of the boat with the staff trying to comfort him as well as they were able, with the boat moving towards the shore harry noticed Jake going to his rucksack and pulling out a number of different labelled emergency medicine, for all the different types of seizures, finding the one he needed he secretly spelled it into his system covering up by pretending he was injecting it into His body.

His body went still and his breathing came back to normal.

The boat hit the shore and the other adults who took the kids cycling came forward to help get John off the boat, Jake lifted John into his arms and passed him to another carer that was standing ready to take John from him. The carer carried him over to the small marquee that had been put up for first aid purposes. Harry and the others were lead to a bigger marquee not much further away where the rest of the kids were sitting out of the blaring sun . Food was being served as they entered and they got in line to be served and to find seats.

Jake pov

When John went over board my heart went to my throat as I saw he was starting to go into a fit, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp, all I could think about was getting him out the water.

HOLD ON JOHN WE'RE COMING

I heard from my own mouth as the captain was turning the boat around but before he could get it fully turned round John was being carried to my side of the boat by a wave that rocked the boat, im sure I saw a tail go under the boat but the second I looked again there was no sign of it and I was dragging John aboard.

My other colleagues came to help and also to block the view of the muggle captain and co captain so I could administer emergency medication if need be. With the help of my colleagues I was able get john in the recovery position. I went to my rucksack that had all of the kids medication in and started rooting threw to find Johns emergency medication after taking a few different ones out I found it, I quickly went back to John who was still in the middle of his fit and spelled it into his system with my wand that was stashed up my sleeve.

John finally relaxed as the medicine took affect and his body relaxed as the boat hit shore I lifted John into my arms and passed him to another carer that was waiting on shore to take him.

I followed in his wake to the first aid marquee to make sure he was fine, in side with no muggles around I was able to dry him with a spell, and spell the marquee cool, then conjured a sleeping bag and pillow and tucked him into it.

I was planning on staying to make sure John slept ok but Frank told me to go get some lunch and that he would watch him as he had already ate.

I agreed and made a note to my self to also heal Harry's and Sam's cut's and bruises.

All the kids were happily chatting away with friends as they ate there food, I got into a few discussions with the other adults as I ate, a few asking what happened on the boat to cause John to go over board. I was thinking about cutting the tour around lochness short for the day and finish up tomorrow when a commotion from the entrance pulled me out of my thoughts.

What going on now, I thought leaving my half eaten food and following the other staff member to see what was happening, the kids were crowding round something in the middle of the marquee shouting something I couldn't catch what they were shouting until I got closer.

FIGHT, FIGHT , FIGHT

BREAK IT UP NOW

I started pushing my way through the crowd of kids trying to get to the front to break up who ever was fighting, before they hurt one another. Finally reaching the front I saw two of the boys on top of one another.

Come on guys knock it off.

I pulled the one that was on top to his feet and another carer picked the other one up, then I realised the one I was holding was Harry and the other was Sam. Who started this boys he did they both said at the same time pointing at one another.

He called my mum a mudblood harry screamed trying to get out of my arms I did not you called my mum a troll.

I did not.

Malcolm said you said it about my mum Harry screamed

Malcolm said that you said that about my mum, Sam said, and both boys looked at one another both realising they had been played, then they saw Malcolm slowly backing up trying to disappear into the crowd.

Malcolm FREEZE I screamed and he froze, what's the big idea trying ruin Harry's and Sam's friendship.

He just shrugged at me and found the floor very interesting.

Malcolm go sit at the staff table that is where you can finish your meal, and you will be grounded for the rest of the week, and you will not go anywhere with out a member of staff do you understand me Malcolm?

Yes Jake.

Good go on then to the staff table.

Before he was able to get half way to the table he collapsed to the ground, his arms and legs kicking out at all sort of angles, and started screaming, all the staff went running to him and moved the other kids away to avoid anyone accidently getting hurt or Malcolm hurting himself on anybody else.

Jake was kneeling by is side offering reassurance while the seizure went on, another staff member rolled up is jacket and put it under his head as he was rolled onto his side.

The scream shocked harry to the core it scared him so much his legs were shaking, he was pushed down into a chair by Jenny,

"it's ok. Harry just breath in and out your ok."

Five minutes or so went by before , Malcolm's seizure started to ease, Oliver carried him out of the food tent and into the first aid tent.

Jake noticed after dealing with Malcolm Harry seemed to be having problems breathing and went over to help Jenny.

"Alright Harry, it's ok now everything's ok."

Harry nodded but his breathing still wasn't slowing and his eyes rolled back into his head, and his whole body went stiff. Harry started moaning as his seizure started, luckily it only lasted a few seconds before Harry was aware of his surroundings.

"Hey how you feeling."

"Better."

"You want go lie down for a bit."

"No I'm ok."

"Just take it easy for a bit ok I've decided to cut the tour short anyway."

Jake said as he got up from his kneeling position next to Harry.

"But."

"No buts Harry two boys are already sleeping their seizures off, and you just had a fit as well you need to learn to listen to your body when it tells you to stop ok."

Grumpily Harry nodded, and Jake went to finish his now probably cold lunch after secretly warming it with his wand, that was once again hidden up his sleeve.

"Harry are you ok mate" Sam asked coming close and helping him out of the chair.

"Yeah I'm ok mate."

"You want to go sit outside by the loch"

Sure said Harry.

"Right boys get your stuff we're heading back to the park" Jenny called

There was a lot of protests and whinging that was heard from all around.

"HEY, HEY GUYS, GUYS"

A whistle was blown to get there attention,

before silence came across them all.

"Listen we have two lads that are sleeping their seizure off we cant exactly leave them, while we continue, and we defiantly cant carry them on bikes while their sleeping now can we, so we've decided cut the tour short for today and maybe continue tomorrow ok."

"Around of yes sir was heard"

Its so unfair why cant the rest of us carry on while one member of staff stays with Malcolm and John, now just because them two had a stupid seizure we all suffer, Jack said, a pureblood wizard who thought he could get what ever he wanted because he came from a arrogant family who think there better than every body else.

Shut up Jack it cant be helped that they have had a fit its one of those things it cant be helped Harry said, over hearing what he was saying.

"Shut it you, at least I don't have a mudblood for a mother, your father is a pathetic excuse for a pure blood he's a disgrace to the wizarding world.

Not another word about my parents or my fist is going have words with your face.

Oh yeah scar head try it.

That did it for Harry, he threw himself at Jack and started punching every part he could reach before he felt a few punches hit home, and he was once again pulled off Jack, and Harry was looking into the angry face of Jake

WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING IT EASY SINCE WHEN DOES FIGHTING INCLUDE TAKING IT EASY.

But he was saying things about John and Malcolm.

"Dad he also called Harry's mum the M word and his dad a blood traitor."

He said what! Jake screamed.

Jack is this true.

So what if I did it's true.

You know that's a dirty word.

Well a dirty word for a dirty family.

That's it Jake said, first looking round making sure none of the muggles were looking and pointed his wand at Jack, sordida os and Jack started spitting out soap. you will not say that word again, do you hear me, and I will be telling your parents don't worry about that. Jake let him eat soap for a minute more before cancelling the spell but Jack could still taste soap.

Jake turned to Harry.

And you little boy will be stuck to me until we get back to the cabin its obvious you cant stay out of trouble for five minutes.

March mister.

Sam followed not wanting to leave his best friend at the mercy of his dad alone.

Right the lot of you get your bikes and load them on to the boat, everybody was quick to agree not wanting to get. on the bad side of the healer.

Once everybody's bike was on board and the marquees were packed, and both John and Malcolm were aboard below deck out the blare of the sun, they headed back along the loch to where they had started.

None of them realised they were being followed except Harry thought he saw a fin in the water but when he motioned to Sam it was gone.

I don't believe it, tour cancelled again all because of a little rain surely we could have still gone even if it is raining. Harry whined.

Thunder suddenly shook the entire cabin.

And thundering mate, Sam said.

So, it's just a little thunder.

A streak of lightening flashed passed the bedroom window.

"AWW come on can anything else go wrong today."

"Come on guys it's not that bad, I've just spoken to the other adults and we've decided to stay in our cabins and entertain our selves, and maybe if it clears up later on we can either go for a wonder round or have a game of football. what you think, but until then you have the company of myself, and we'll just have to entertain our selves best as we can. How about a game of exploding snap, but first breakfast and meds. How about pancakes with loads of sugar cant have pancakes without sugar."

"YEAH dad makes the best pancakes, Harry you'll love them."

Sam and Harry had their pancakes without incident until it came to having their meds.

"Right here you go boys bottom's up." Jake said with a smile handing the boys a small bottle each.

Sam held his nose and drank it as quick as possible, and pulled a face at the disgusting taste.

Harry on the other hand didn't move to put it in his mouth he was feeling a little rebellious. since they were stuck in side until the rain stopped he placed the bottle on the dining table.

"I don't want it it's horrible and what's the difference if I have it or not, half time I still have a dam fit anyway, so what's the point" Harry said angrily. and tried storm off out into the blistering weather but Jake was quicker and lock the door with his wand.

"I'm not going allow you to go out and catch your death in this weather because you are having a temper tantrum young man. So come back here have your meds, calm down before I have call your parents to take you home, because your not obeying the rules and misbehaving. then you lose out on the rest of the holiday so what will it be.

Grudgingly Harry complied and came back into the dining area and with a moment hesitation wondering if he could tip the meds down the sink, with out being noticed but Jake wouldn't take his eyes off of him until he had taken it.

Taking a deep breath he gulped the entire thing back and handed Jake the empty bottle back with out a word.

"Well done Harry, I know it's not very nice but it is designed to help you ok." Jake said patting Harry on the back as he coughed at the horrid taste.

"Ok how bout a few games of exploding snap, see if you can be the king of exploding snap" he said with a smile that was as big as a Cheshire cat.

"As it if dad you going down, me and harry will beat you with are hands tied behind are backs."

"We'll see about that let the games begin."

Over a hour later after four games Jake had lost every single game, and Harry and Sam had won two each.

"Ok kids you made your point, I'm not good at this game, what you want to play now then."

" Let's play wizards chess dad I wanna see if I can bet you."

" Sure ok."

After three defeats in a row Sam gave in and excepted his dad was better than him at chess.

"You want to play me Harry."

"No thanks, I'm no good at chess."

"how about gobstones instead" Harry sugguested.

""sure why not" Jake replied.

what neither Sam or Jake knew gobstones Harry never lost at, and he soon showed them why, Harry won every game Sam came close on a few occasions but never close enough.

"Sam I've got a great idea why don't we sneak out, and go find the great lochness monster."

" What about my dad if he catches us we'll be in big trouble,"

" we'll wait until he's asleep then go we'll be back before he even wakes up."

"Come on mate what could possibly happen."

"Oh ok."

"Shhh don't wake dad up" Sam whispered sneaking out the front door, and letting it click behind them, they held their breath hoping the sound of the door wasn't heard being shut by Jake.

"Right lets go."

Twenty minutes later they were running down the dirt track near where they went riding the day before.

"Harry are you sure about this."

"What could go wrong" Harry replied running to the water's edge and dropping to his knees he then started smacking the water with the palm of his hand.

"Erm Harry what are you doing."

"Saw this in the film Free Willy."

"That was a whale though, I don't think it's a whale that's the lochness monster."

"No but they both live in water, so you never know and John was splashing around before he went into his fit. and a mysterious wave just happened to pull him to the boat, and I'm sure I saw something go under the boat when it rocked."

"How do you know it just wasn't fish that brought John to the boat and what you saw going under the boat."

"It was to big to be a fish".

"I'm starting to think this really was a bad idea Harry, maybe we should go back to bed."

"Wait look, look at the water something moving look there's a motor boat let's use it to follow it see where it goes."

"Hey look there's a torch in here and it works now we can see it, quick start the engine Sam."

"How do you start it."

"Just pull the cord and it will get the motor working."

Sam did what harry had said and the engine came to life.

"Now use the stick to steer us."

"Harry we lost it whatever it was is gone can we please go back,"

" wait look what's that up ahead in the side of the rocks, it looks like an opening of some sort."

"It's a cave"

"I bet that's where it lives, lets go find it."

"what if it attacks us, for being in it's cave."

"Where's your sense of adventure, you sound like you'll be in Hufflepuff when we go to Hogwarts."

" I will not I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Prove it then, Gryfindor's don't feel fear."

"Alright you win, you've proved your point ."

"Let's go find Nessie then, forward ho"

They guided the boat just inside the cave and climbed on to the sharp slippery rocks. careful not to slip or hurt themselves. The cave wasn't very big as they first thought at the back the water stopped and seemed to go under the rocks.

"now what do we do."

"look there's a whole in the rocks let's see where it goes."

They at to crawl on their stomachs to fit threw the winding hole, it felt likes hours that they had been squeezing through the tunnel, but it had only been about ten minutes until the tunnel opened up and they were able to move a little better.

"I see light."

Harry heaved himself out of the tunnel and helped Sam do the same.

"Watch your step it's pretty slippery" Harry said, as he steadied Sam as he slipped. When they both looked they realised they were in another cave, the light they had saw was the reflexion of the water, that was in the middle of the cave, and a small amount of light that was coming from a opening from where rocks had fallen loose and were missing in the roof of the cave. They headed to the water's edge and no sooner they had sat down to take a breather that something shot out from the water, spraying and soaking both of them with freezing cold water. The head of the creature was a basilik and its long neck was scaled from head to its neck. No more could be seen of it as it was still in the water.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLUMBER."

"WHO DARES TO TRASSPASSES IN MY CAVE."

"Erm…. Us" squeaked Harry all his bravery he had a few moments ago had drained from his body, and replaced with extreme terror.

"WHO ARE YOU" the creature bent down getting in their faces as he said it.

Harry and Sam felt and smelt its fishy breath. Showing it's yellow razor sharp teeth.

Taking a deep breath gaining a bit of courage.

"Harry Potter"

"and Sam Davis"

"Aren't you a bit young to be out at this time of the night."

"We wanted to find the monster of the loch-ness," Harry said.

"And why did you come looking for me exactly"

"To see if you were real, or just a made up thing people say to keep the kids from playing by the loch, and to thank you for saving John yesterday.

"Oh the boy that nearly drowned so that is what his name was, well your welcome, but it wasn't me that saved him."

"What do you mean of course it was you, we saw you slip under the boat after you carried him to the side of it."

"If it wasn't you then what was it?"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**It took me extra couple days han planned but its up and i hope you like it also the basillike i know ive probably spelt it wrong but i don't have my chamber of secrets book handy so if anybody finds out the spelling and i'll correct it many thanks **_

_**Kellyhp **_


	16. Chapter 16

"What else lives in the loch?" was asked towards the creäture.

"A great many creatures fish, me and a great many more, that have never been seen by human eye."

"if they have never been seen by a human eye then, how do you know they exist?"Sam asked.

Forgetting he wasn't talking to a human."

"I am not a human now am i" roared the monster showing his sharp pointy teeth again. And his eyes turning red in anger.

Sam and Harry backed off quickly tripping over their own feet scraping his arms and legs in his haste to get away from the sharp teeth, a whimper escaped their mouths before they could stop it. A satisfied grin appeared on the monsters face at the two boys sudden fear.

"Darling must you scare the little ones with your temper tantrum with the poor boys slip of the tongue I know it's the middle of the night but there is no need to scare the poor dears. Now behave your self."

"Yes dear"

Both boys were to shell-shocked to move as they realized there was suddenly another creäture that had appeared.

"Who are you?"

" I'm Sally Herbert's wife,"

"Who's Herbert"

"Me" replied the original creäture the boys were talking to.

Harry couldn't help it he burst out laughing at the name Herbert.

"Herbert, what sort of name is that" Harry burst out laughing he had tears of laughter running down his face.

"ENOUGH" roared Herbert.

"I've had enough I'm hungry for a midnight snack" growled Herbert advancing on the children.

"Don't you dare, control your temper they are just snakelets" Sally said getting in his way.

"I don't care they should know better than to laugh at me."

"Your just grumpy cause they've woken you up darling."

"It's a miracle they haven't woke the kids"

"They didn't wake us father we heard you shouting"

"See darling"

"Dam nosey kids" he muttered under his breath.

"Basil, Nessie back to bed with you"

"But dad"

"don't but me Nessie back to sleep young lady."

"Yes sir."

"But dad I want to know if that human boy is ok" Basil asked his father.

"You're the one who helped John."

"Is John the one who was in the water."

"Yea were you the one who saved him."

"Yea I was, though I got grounded for being so reckless."

"Yes which you still are, now get back to bed" demanded Herbert giving his son a stern look.

"And as for you two get out before people find my home" roared Herbert once again. Before following his son deeper into the cave.

"Don't mind him he grumpy when he's rudely awakened in the middle of the night."

"But my husband is right you should be getting home before your missed."

* * *

"Oh no what are we going to do now,"

"I don't know"

They looked out of the cave in horror as they saw the boat they had used to get there had drifted out into the middle of the loch.

"We forgot to tie the boat to something."

"Theirs nothing else for it we're just going have to swim out to it."

"Swim are you nuts that's to far plus it's to cold if we don't drown first we'll freeze."

"Have you got any other bright ideas."

Harry didn't answer he put is hand to his face and started thinking.

"It's the only way"Harry muttered to himself.

"Whats the only way."

Harry didn't answer he just raised his hand out stretched towards where the boat was and shouted.

"ACCIO BOAT"

It was slow and harry was breathing heavily under the strain of power needing to summon it at such a distance, but the boat was sailing towards them. Sam watched on with a gob smack expression as the boat bumped the rocks and came to a halt in front of them.

Harry dropped to his knees panting and sweat pouring down is face.

"You alright Harry" Sam asked dropping next to him

"I'm ….. fine ….. Just ….took ….a lot ….. out …. of …. me." Harry said between breaths.

"Come on we had better get back before dad finds out we are missing" Sam wrapped his arms around Harrys shoulders and half dragged and half carried his friend into the boat.

* * *

Harry woke with a splitting headache when he tried to move to sit up his body felt like dead weight, he tried repeatedly to but at to give in as he started to feel sick and light headed .

Harry moved his head slowly around his pillow not wanting to feel sick again, he then realised that he was back in his and Sam's room Sam's bed was empty.

He didn't have wait to long before the bedroom door was opened by Jake and Sam following at his heels.

"How you feeling you've slept through breakfast and when I came to check on you, you had quite a high temperature and your magic was low you haven't been doing anything you shouldn't have, have you."

Sam shook his head behind his dads back and Harry took that as his answer that Sam had not gone blabbing to his father about their little adventure during the night.

"No" croaked Harry his throat felt sore.

"Ok back to my first question how are you feeling."

"I've got a headache every time I try sit up I feel sick and light headed."

"Ok let me check on you again"

After his check up Harry was disappointed to be told he be in bed for the rest of the week as his magic core was so low. Not that Harry complained much he was feeling to miserable the night after he and Sam had sneaked out he was feeling a little better Sam came to see how he was doing.

"How did I get back here, last thing I remember you helping me in the boat"

"I carried you, you passed out. Luckily dad stayed asleep the entire time, so i was able get us both back here and dad was none the wiser."

"Only down side is we're going home tomorrow."

"Yeah but what a week it's been" though" Harry said with a grin.

"In deed what a week it has been boys" both boys jumped not realising Jake was leaning on the door frame arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

* * *

_**A/n **_

_**hope ive made peace with some one you with how long it took me write this.**_

_** hope i get some nice reviews **_

_**until next time cya**_

_**Kellyhp**_


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WONDERING OFF FROM THE REST AND PLAYING IN THE WOODS YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND ON TOP OF THAT SNEAKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OFF THE NIGHT."

"But mum"

"I'M NOT FINISHED, AND THEN TO TOP IT OFF YOU GO AND USE WANDLESS MAGIC AND DRAIN YOUR MAGIC. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURELF

YOU HARRY POTTER ARE GROUNDED. YOU BE LUCKY IF YOUR UNGROUNDED BY TIME YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO GO TO HOGWARTS."

"But"

"I'd suggest you shut your mouth Harry, and don't even think about any excuses for your actions." James suggested .

They were in Harry's room as Harry was still bed bound it had been two days since Harry got back from Scotland and he hadn't heard the end of it. The worse thing was when Jake carried him off the coach and over to his awaiting parent's.

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you ready to see your parent's Harry" Jake said getting up from his seat next to Harry as the staff had decided as part of the punishment both boy's would sit by different member of staff Harry was near the front of the bus with Jake and Sam was at the very back with a different member of staff..

Harry just shook his head and got up from his seat on shaky legs.

"Whoa hold your horses we'll wait till the rest of the kids are off before I carry you off"

"What, what you mean carry me off I can walk you know"

"I think you proved you can walk when you tried it getting on the bus can you remember how that turned out why don't you remind me,"

"I fell back an landed on my rear"

"Exactly"

"But its so embarrassing"

"Cheer up I could always let your dad come get you and he'll ask what's Happened in front of everybody" James raised his brow at him.

Once the last of the kids were off Jake put a hand under his knees and an arm around his shoulders and lifted him into his arms with a bit of help from other members of staff down the steps of the coach Harry with reluctance was carried over a confused James and Lily.

After Harry was put into his dads car Jake explained everything that had happened to a furious Lily and a shocked and partly proud James they listened at the instructions they gave them for the next few days concerning Harry's health and were soon driving home in Deadly silence.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Remember your not to play any sports or anything to strenuous your to sit and play quietly and I mean it."

James warned Harry when he dropped him off at his Epilepsy group for the day.

"Talk about boredom" Harry muttered sitting in the reading area bored stiff with Sam keeping him company.

"Tell me about it why did I let you talk me into following everything you did" Sam said lying down on the sofa opposite Harry. Harry followed suit and lied down as well.

"This is torture"

"Hey guys you look fed up" one of the staff said with a knowing smile.

"You've got that right."

"Well next time you'll think about the consequences before you act, well how about a game of chess" with a click of his fingers a chessboard appeared in front of the two sofa's they were sitting on.

"I'll check on you two later."

"How was your day Harry" his dad asked once we got home that day.

"Boring, wasn't aloud do anything"

"Well your still recovering and not only that your still grounded"

"I got it first hundred times you said it dad."

"Good, I'm glad you listened the first hundred times, listen I've got some good news and some bad news for you Harry.

I've been asked to go on a business trip something to do with work and your mother has been asked to attend a conference for work. We tried change the dates so they were on different date but unfortunately it wasn't possible so good news his your getting rid of your parents for two weeks bad news you will have to go stay with your uncle Padfoot, and moony will be staying as well on your mother's orders. As your mother seems to think you'll get into to much mischief if you and Padfoot are alone to long together. The only other option is to see if you can stay at Sam's if Jake is free to have you over."

"Sorry Harry Jakes going to the conference as well but he did say Sam could stay with you at Sirius's as long as you both behave yourselves."

"Awesome"

"Now I mean it you had better be good Sam, otherwise you be good other wise you can spend the two weeks with Helen from you epilepsy group" Jake threatened.

"Now I mean it you had better be good other wise you just may find yourself missing a certain Quiddich match next month" James warned Harry.

"Don't worry they'll be perfect little angels with me"

"that what worries me with you Sirius act like a big kid yourself ,"

"I'm hurt Jamesy boy really hurt, anyway don't worry they'll be fine." Sirius said pushing the parent's out the door .

"You don't want to be late guys don't worry we'll be best friends by the end of the fortnight"

"Oh thanks again on also looking after Zac for me Mr Black"

"no Problem and it's Sirius bye."

"Finally the bossy parent's are gone, right what should we do first" Sirius said with a Cheshire cat's smile on his face and rubbing his hands together, after slamming his front door with a bang at the parent's heels.

" Moony what you doing here"

"I'm here to babysit three children and a dog"

"don't you think I'm More than capable to look after my godson and his friend ... Hey wait a minute I'm not a child Moony"

.

"we'll you sure do act like one most of the time padfoot , oh don't start sulking"

"I'm not sulking"

"I'm here on Lily's orders to be a extra pair of hands"

"fine spoil our fun".

"hold it you to where are you Going" Remus called as he grabbed the back of Harry's ands Sam's collars as they scarpered past him on there way out the back door.

"what's up uncle Moony"

"aren't you two forgetting something" both boy's looked at one another puzzled.

"oh coat's they dashed from the room and was back once again tried escape past Remus but was stopped again by him.

"what else are you forgetting especially with you going flying"

"brooms" Harry shrugged.

"But their in the shed outside Padfoot's waiting for us outside"

before Remus could say anything back they were out the door.

"dammit "

Remus chased after them and caught up with them as they were talking to Sirius and Harry started to protest about something.

"Hey what's going on," then Remus noticed Sam putting his epilepsy helmet on and Harry's was dangling from Sirius's finger tips.

Remus rolled his eyes and summoned the helmet from Sirius and sneaked up behind Harry, Sirius seeing what he was doing and grabbed Harry's shoulders at the same time Remus dropped the helmet on his head, Sirius quickly fastened it before Harry knew what was happening.

"Now let's go" Sirius said turning back to where he had left the brooms with Sam he snatched up a broom and zoomed into the air like a child who had just got his broom back after being band for so long.

"and he said he doesn't act like a child" Remus said rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

"last one in the air is a hippogriff's meal" Sirius shouted down to them with out needing more of a invitation Harry raced into the sky Sam following close behind him.

"Who are you calling a hippogriff's dinner you over grown walking carpet" Remus called.

"Who you calling a walking carpet, you walking dictionary come on get a broom moony."

"At least i know what a dictionary is Padfoot, and i'll watch from below just in case anything happens."

"Party pooper your starting sound like Lily's double."

"And your acting like your Harry's twin brother."

"And thats a bad thing."

"This is the reason why Lily has trouble trusting you alone, with her son."

"Ouch that hurt moony, but i guess your right i'll try be a bit more responsible honest."

"I know padfoot I didn't mean to put a downer on things, but you can be a friend and a parent figure at the same time, you just need to find a balance between the two, now you better get going before them two get bored of waiting, i'll go fetch the quiditch equipment, they can see if they got any promising talent for it" Remus chuckled. walking to the broom shed to fetch the trunk of quiditch supplies.

"What's for dinner Mr Lupin"

"mash potatoes, steak and peas and I you can call me Remus ok"

"got it."

"Don't forget to take these guys, Sirius called walking into the kitchen holding Harry's and Sam's medicine."

Both boys pulled their face, but took them with out any problems.

"Don't forget to feed Zac guy's, and then it's bedtime for you two" called Remus drinking a hot cup of tea in the living room.

"Morning guy's what do you fancy doing today?"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley, pleasseeeeeeeeee, pleaseeeeeee uncle Padfoot, uncle Moony" Harry begged with his puppy eyes.

"what do you think Moony should we take the two trouble makers to Diagon Alley,"

"i don't know they haven't exactly shown us they deserve to go anywhere" Moony replied with a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"please"

"alright you win, but you have to eat your breakfast, and have your meds with out a fight. Otherwise we wont go and you will be band from your broom and sit playing chess in the living room, do i make myself clear Harry."

"Yes Sirius i understand"

"good go get dressed breakfast will be on the table in half hour."

"So first stop Gringotts we need money"

Hey Sam you ok your looking a little green" Remus asked looking concerned next to him in the cart.

"Yeah i'm fine just don't like the cart to much."

"We can wait up here while Sirius and Harry go if you want."

"No i'm good."

"If your sure."

"I'm sure."

"After a half hour of hiding in Remus's cloak during the cart ride going down and up they all emerged back into the main part of the bank.

"Quality Qudditch supplies is are first stop then i presume" Remus said after noticing Sirius had led them right outside the said shop.

"I need to get a new Quidditch set mine cant take anymore repairing charms on them."

"Hey Sirius what shall we get the boys?."

"How about one of theses each picking up a indoor snitch"

"ay that be perfect since they are limited to having somebody watch them flying all the time."

"Come on you three still need to call the apothecary potions shop to stock up"

moans and groans were heard but they grudgingly followed him out the shop.

"Next stop eeylops owl emporuim i need a new owl, and i will have to also buy some owl treats" Sirius said.

"Now what shall i get a snowy owl, nah don't think so, tawny owl"

"i think a tawny owl suits you Padfoot their scruffy looking and look ready for a fight."

"Yep tawny owl it is then which one you think guys," turning to his three companions and looking back at the many different tawny owls with different markings and colours.

A sound of wing's and a weight on his shoulder startled him there sitting with his wings folded was a black and brown tawny owl.

"Oi get off" Sirius said trying shake the owl off but it dug into his arm harder.

"OUCH GET OFF YOU BLASTED THING"

"wait sir, he has chosen you as his new owner."

"You are kidding me this thing wants me as a owner... i'll take it" Sirius said with a grin thinking all the things he can do with the owl to annoy his friends.

"Ok almost done, just Scribbulus _Writing_ Instruments to go."

"Do we have to moony" groaned Harry and Sam.

"Remus stop being mean to the little kiddie winks" Sirius laughed.

"Why don't i take these two get some ice cream while you go and finish your shopping."

"I don't know i don't think they've proofed themselves to us yet."

"Now you are being cruel Remus."

"Ok i'll meet you three at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and you had better still be there when i get back," aiming the last part at Sirius.

"Got it Moony".

"Come on guys I've got a firecracker sundae with my name on it."

"Can i get a triple snitch sundae Padfoot."

"Sure bud, what would you like Sam my treat."

"Vanilla upside down double decker sundae."

"You got it, go find a table while i go get them."

"Did you save me any" Remus said snatching the spoon from Harry's hands startling him and taking a bite from his ice cream.

"mmm yum, i think i'll still stick with my dragon fire fudge sundae though"with that he got up and went que for his own ice cream that was calling to him.

"I'm tired, i'll never be-able to walk again," Sirius groaned as he kicked his shoes off and plonked his feet on the coffee table knocking off anything that was in the way.

"How old are you five, feet off the table you can't be that tired Sirius you do more walking and running round when your working tracking down scum bags. Who think they can get away with crime, would I have to call your boss and tell him the great Sirius black is to old and to tired to continue doing his job because he spent the day in Diagon Alley with his godson and his friend."

"I'm not that old plus you can't get hold of James because he's unreachable" Sirius said sticking his tongue out at his friend.

"What is happening about work for these two weeks anyway, with Harry and Sam going to their club and things."

"Well James said he goes couple times a week, but he didn't say what days."

"Your kidding me you didn't ask what things need be done while they were away."

"Don't worry i'll ask Harry later and when i drop him off i'll just nip in and give them my details in case I'm needed to get hold of in a emergency."

"Morning boys,"

"Morning" Sam and Harry called.

Passing the reception as they entered from the floo room for their day at epilepsy group.

Sirius following right behind them.

"Hi can i help you,"

"Yeah, just to let you know Mr and Mrs Potter are away for two weeks at a conference along with Mr Davis. So i'm in charge of Harry and Sam ."

"So your Mr Black"

"Yes"

I.D please,... sorry it's rules it just stops anybody at all coming in and trying say there related or something."

"No problem," and handed over his Auror I.D

Penny took him from him and scanned it with her wand and handed it back with a satisfied nod.

"Mr and Mrs Potter and Mr Davis has let us know and already left us your details in an emergency."

"Ah that saves me a job then so how about a date Gorgeous"

"I already have a boyfriend Mr Black."

Call me if you change your mind cheerio he winked.

After kissing Harry's forehead and messed his and Sam's hair up he apparated away to work.

"Dammit" Sirius exclaimed.

"I hope moony's free," he muttered to himself as he threw floo powder into the fire.

"Moony, moony you there."

"What's the matter Padfoot"

"I'm stuck at work I've got debrief some rookies could you nip over to my place and watch the kids until i can get away."

"No problem Sirius, and Sirius... don't scare them to badly"

Sirius grinned. and his head disappeared from the fire.

"Your it Sam" Harry called running away with Sam right behind him trying tag Harry back.

Sam and Harry had gotten cabin fever in the house and had begged Remus to go for a walk with them using Zac as an excuse to go.

So Remus had taken them in to the woods behind the house.

"Don't go to far guys" Remus called letting Zac off his lead.

"Your it" Sam shouted finally catching Harry Sam started dodging round tree's and tree trunks to avoid him.

They spent a while just exploring the woods and they were all having a great time.

Remus suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look back towards where they had come from.

CRUNCH!

CRACK!

Before Remus could react a grey and black wolf charged from the bushes ahead of the boys stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Don't move a muscle guys."

Remus very slowly without making any sudden movements walked towards the wolf, without taking his eyes off the wolf and came to a stop in front of the boy's.

Remus let the wolf within him show threw his eyes to warn the other wolf the boy's were his cubs and under his protection.

Now any smart wolf would have taken the hint and would've backed down but the particular wolf was starving he hadn't had a decent meal in a while. So he took step closer to the three of them.

"Back down wolf or else" Remus warned his eyes never leaving the wolf's face

The wolf went into an attack position ready to pounce .

Before it could move a big black dog charged from the bushes and lunged at the wolf as it launched it self in mid flight. Both hit the ground with a thump and

they both started rolling around scratching and biting each other.

After it was over the wolf was on his side seriously hurt and breathing heavily

"Padfoot are you alright,"

"I'm good Moony"

Sirius replied as he transformed from his dog form to human.

"You don't look it mate" Remus replied looking at Sirius more closely his neck and left arm were covered in blood and you could see deep gashes on his left arm.

"It looks worse than it is, but Moony this wolf is a young one I'm guessing no more than a year old, as I'm sure you know they don't usually come this close to human contact unless their desperate for food and even then their usually travel in packs."

"I know that Padfoot but why the hell his he here, I guess that sort of explains why he didn't back down when Moony told him to if he's inexperienced."

"Zac no get away from it" Sam shouted.

They all looked to see Zac licking the wolfs wounds and giving comfort.

"You to stay here incase it gets back up we'll get him" Sirius said.

With that both Sirius and Remus cautiously walked over to where the wolf was still lying on its side.

As they got closer as soon as the wolf saw them approaching it started whining and whimpering, and started trying to move but was unable to surport his own weight and fell back painfully to the ground with a yelp of pain.

"Easy little one hush we're not going to hurt you" Remus softly said as he kneeled down next to him.

Mind made up before he could change his mind he lifted the wolf up into his arm's with ease and started back home with the wolf securely in his arm's forgetting about the others.

"Come on guys are you

two alright" Sirius asked as he clicked Zac's lead back on.

"We're ok just a little shook up."

"Good."

"Uncle Padfoot why his Uncle Moony taking the wolf back home since it tried to hurt us."

"I'm not sure but we're going to find out come on it's getting cold and my arm's getting sore."

They followed in Remus's wake and returned home.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**so what you think i was going write the full two weeks in this one chapter but since ive had couple people ask for a chapter i've split it up but i am still writing it i know what i want happen so far a head it's just putting it on the page if you get me.**_

_**til next time **_

_**Kellyhp**_

_**oh yea and please use the review button if you like it** _


End file.
